The Time Round
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Rahasia yang disimpan Rukia dari Ichigo membuat Ichigo mengetahuinya semuanya dibelakang.. gak pinter bikin summary chek langsung critanya..
1. Chap 1

**The Time Round**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

karena kaun saya yang sebelumnya bermasalah jadi crita ini saya publish kembali

Cerita Abal.. gak jelas..

Disclimer : Bleach Milik Tite Kubo

.

.

.

_The Time Round_

Brukk.. "Auu"erang seorang anak laki-laki. Kurosaki ichigo itulah nama anak laki-laki itu..

Ichigo saat ini ditimpa oleh seorang gadis mungil . Saat sepasang mata _Amesthy_ bertemu dengan hazel miliknya. Ichigo seolah terpesona dengan mata yang seolah-olah memancarkan cahaya bulan itu.

"Ah.. Go.. gomen" anak perempuan itu langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Ichigo dan mengambil pensil dan buku gambarnya yang terjatuh.

"Daijobu"kata Ichigo sambil membersikan celananya yang kotor karena terjatuh.

"Ichigo Kurosaki.. siapa namamu..?"tambah Ichigo.

Gadis didepan Ichigo tersenyum manis padanya seketika itu pula wajah ichigo memerah dibuatnya. "Rukia.. Kuchiki Rukia.. salam kenal..!" ucap rukia sopan.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang inikan sudah sore..?"tanya Ichigo.

"Ehm.. aku terlalu asyik menggambar sampai aku lupa untuk pulang..!"kata Rukia dengan tetap tersenyum manis.

"Mau pulang bersamaku..?"Rukia hanya mengangguk.

Ini adalah awal pertemuan mereka. Dan ichigo masih belum menyadari semuanya.

"Kurosaki-kun kemarin aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam..!"teriak Orihime.

"sudah kubilang kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu Orihime.. aku ada latihan club memanah..!"Ichigo berkata lembut pada kekasihnya ini.

Orihime kemudian meninggalkan ichigo sendirian "Cih.. dasar perempuan"Ichigo berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. disana dia melihat seorang Gadis yang kemarin sore menabraknya dikoridor.

"Hy.. boleh aku duduk disini..?"tanya Ichigo ramah.

"Tentu duduklah..!"Rukia menggeser duduknya agar Ichigo dapat duduk disampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita padamu tentang masalahku sekarang..?"tanya Ichigo sedangkan rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kekasihku.. dia selalu mengomeliku karena tidak bisa menemaninya jalan-jalan, bila dibilang jalan-jalanpun tidak sepenuhnya benar.. dia sibuk berbelanja dan aku hanya disuruh membawa barang yang sudah ia beli"ucap Ichigo lesu.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk Uhuk.."lagi lagi Rukia terbatuk darah.

"Eh..? kau sakit..?"tanya Ichigo khawatir.

menyembunyikan tangannya yang bernoda darah. "tidak jangan khawatir, Perempuan hanya ingin dimengerti itu saja cukup" Rukia tersenyum kearah Ichigo.

'kenapa jantungku tidak bisa tenang hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, jantungku berdebar.. apa ini artinya aku mulai menyukainya..?"ucap Ichigo didalam hatinya.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rukia. "Rukia.."teriak seseorang.

Seketika ichigo menghentikan tindakannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari rukia, rukia berbalik "Kaien-dono..!"teriak rukia girang.

"Ichigo..?" "Kaien..?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau mengenal kurosaki-san, kaien-dono..?"ucap Rukia bingung

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, aku dan Ichigo mengikuti club memanah.. bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia juga populer dengan pacarnya disekolah.. dan bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengannya..?"tanya Kaien penasaran.

"Ah.. jadi Kurosaki-san populer.. aku baru tahu kalau ada murid sepertinya. Mungkin ini semua gara-gara aku selalu asyik dengan menggambar, aku mengenalnya saat aku tidak sengaja menabraknya kemarin dikoridor"ucap Rukia dengan menatap Kaien lembut.

'darah' itulah kata yang menghinggapi pikiran Kaien saat melihat sudut mulut Rukia.

"Apa kau tidak meminumnya Rukia..?"tanya kaien, rukia hanya menggeleng lemah.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam melihat percakapan dua orang didepannya Mulai ambil suara.

"Ichigo, panggil aku Ichigo saja jangan Kurosaki lagi"ucap Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Apa boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu..? tapi kalau itu keinginanmu tak apa"Rukia tersenyum lembut kearah Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo mencoba mengatur detak jantungnnya yang tak beraturan saat melihat senyuman Rukia.

"Ah.. kenapa kau menyuruh rukia memanggilmu begitu.. pacarmu saja masih memanggil nama margamu...!" ucap Kaien heran.

"Entahlah saat dia memanggilku dengan kurosaki hatiku.. sakit!"ucap Ichigo santai.

"Ee..? benarkah itu kuro-eh Ichigo-san..?"tanya Rukia yang juga keheranan.

"Hilangkan surffix san, panggil saja aku Ichigo tampa ada tambahan apapun dibelakangnya..!"

"Ayo Rukia kau harus meminumnya"kaien mengulurkan tangannya kearah Rukia.

Rukia bangkit menerima uluran tangan Kaien. "Senang mengenalmu Ichigo tapi sayang aku pasti tidak akan mengenalmu dalam waktu yang lama"ucap Rukia lirih tapi cukup untuk didengar ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu rukia..?" teriak Ichigo saat Rukia dan Kaien mulai menjauh.

Tapi Rukia seolah-olah tak mendengarkan apapun, gadis itu terus berjalan dengan tangan digandeng oleh Kaien. 'apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan dariku Rukia..?' entah apa yang sedang ichigo pikirkan. Rukia hanya nama itu yang melintas diotaknya padahal dia hanya pernah bertemu dua kali dengan gadis mungil itu tapi hatinya seolah terjerat oleh pesona gadis mungil itu.

Esoknya dia terus mengunjungi Rukia yang selalu menggambar ditaman belakang sekolah. Orihime inoue yang melihat itu menjadi termakan api cemburu.. pasalnya memilih gadis lain ketimbang dengan dirinya hanya untuk menemaninya duduk saja.

"Hei.. gadis jelek jangan dekat-dekat dengan pacarku lagi.." emosi Inoue memuncak dengan mendatangi Rukia yang kaedaannya tergolong parah karena penyakitnya kambuh.

"Ak..aku ti.. tidak mendekati pacarmu"ucap Rukia lirih menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya agar tidak mengambil kesadaraannya saat ini.

sesekali Rukia terbatuk darah, tapi diirnya harus terlihat kuat meski tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Ck.. kau menggodanya gadis idiot, Akan kuberikan pelajaran padamu" Inoue menyiramkan air kotor yang habis dipakai mengepel lantai koridor. Rukia tidak berdaya untuk menghindar dengan tubuhnnya yang semakin lemah dan terpaksa menerima air itu begitu saja.

Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan "jangan lagi dekati pacarku gadis hi-" Plakk..

Kata-kata Inoue terpotong karena pipi halusnya ditampar oleh seseorang. "kau gadis bodoh pergilah, besok nikmati saja pacarmu itu Rukia tak membutuhkannya.. dia yang selalu mendatangi rukia, percuma aku mengotori tanganku hanya untuk gadis bodoh sepertimu" ucap Kaien tegas dan meninggalkan Inoue yang masih tercengang.

Hati Kaien serasa teriris ketika melihat sepupu kecilnya tak berdaya. Setelah penyakit yang terus menggrogoti tubuhnya perlakuan gadis bodoh barusan terhadap sepupu kesayangannya.

"Hay,, rukia ak-"

"Pergilah" Ichigo tercengang atas penolakan Rukia terhadap kehadirannya.

"Kenapa.. bukannya biasanya kau tidak begini?"tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Pergilah"lagi-lagi kata pengusiran yang didapat dari malaikat mungilnya ya.. Ichigo mulai menyukai Rukia setelah mengetahui kepribadian gadis mungil dihadapannya.

"Tidak akan, aku akan tetap disini bersamamu" Ichigo tetap duduk disamping Rukia.

"Kembalilah kepada pacarmu Ichigo biar aku yang menemani Rukia disini.. aku tidak ingin pacar ganasmu menyakiti Rukia lagi"ucap Kaien dingin dan penuh penekanan.

'Ck.. apa yang dilakukan gadis bodoh itu pada Rukia'gerutu Ichigo dalam hati. sekarang dirinya harus menemukan kekasihnya itu. dan ketika meninggalkan taman, hatinya panas saat dia mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia dengan Kaien ditaman belakang berdua.

"Kurosaki-kun ada apa..?"jawab Inoue manis.

'cih gadis bodoh' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukakn pada Rukia ..?"ucap Ichigo dingin.

Wajah inoue terkejut, raut mukanya mulai berubah menjadi gelisah. Ichigo mulai geram karena Inoue tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya 'cih lama sekali kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati padanya dulu' gerutu Ichigo dihatinya.

"Ck.. lama sekali cepat jawab pertanyaanku Inoue"bentak Ichigo membuat Inoue terperanjat kaget karena suara Ichigo.

"Ku.. Kurosaki-kun kenapa kau membentakku seperti itu.. aku ini kekasihmu Kurosaki-kun"ucap Inoue lirih.

"Kalau begitu kita.. **putus**"ucap Ichigo santai.

Inoue menatap Ichigo melihat apakah ini hanya bercanda tapi dimata Ichigo hanya memancarkan keseriusan "Kau.. hanya bercandakan Kurosaki-kun..?"ucap Inoue gugup.

"**Tidak**"ucap ichigo singkat.

Bagai tersambar petir Inoue langsung menangis histeris detik itu juga sedangkan Ichigo mulai bosan melihat sandiwara inoue "Hiks.. Kurosaki-kun kenapa kau memutuskanku demi gadis jalang itu.. dia pasti gadis licik yang hanya memanfaatkan kepopuleranmu disekolah ini saja..!"teriak Inoue. Ichigo mulai marah terhadap celotehan tak jelas Inoue yang menjelekkan nama Rukia, gadis mungil yang akan menjadi miliknya.

"Ck.. dengar Rukia tidak seperti itu dia gadis baik-baik bukan sepertimu yang hanya memperalatku saja untuk mendapatkan kepopuleran.."jelas Ichigo.

Inoue masih menangis sedangkan murid-murid lain melihat Inoue dengan tatapan iba..

"Hiks.. kenapa kau begitu kejam kepadaku Kurosaki-kun aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu aku juga lebih baik daripada gadis Kuchiki itu hiks.. apa yang kurang padaku Kurosaki-kun hisk.."jawab Inoue masih dengan menangis.

"Hentikan semuanya Inoue.. kau sering jalan dengan Ishida tanpa aku mengetahuinya.. Ceh,, kenapa aku dulu bisa menyukaimu.."ucap Ichigo dan meninggalkan Inoue yang masih tercengang.

Ichigo sudah tidak bisa bertemu Rukia lagi hari ini. ya,, Rukia marah padanya tapi dia juga harus meminta maaf pada gadis mungil itu besok, apapun yang akan terjadi dia akan tetap menemui gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati dari pandangan pertama itu. Tapi keesokannya ia tak dapat menemui sosok Rukia ditaman belakang.. hari kedua dan ketiga pun sama gadis mungil itu tak nampak ditaman belakang ataupun kelasnya.. akhirnya Ichigo pasrah karena tak dapat menemui Rukia dimanapun.. 'kemana gadis itu'ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo duduk ditempat biasa Rukia duduk dalam diam dan menggambar,. saat dirinya melihat sekilas pohon yang tepat lurus didepannya dia melihat Rukia tertidur.. sudut bibir Ichigo membentuk sebuah senyuman, dengan semangat Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya kearah Rukia. wajah tidur Rukia yang terlihat seperti putri membuat pipi Ichigo memerah seketika "Kenapa bisa kau tertidur ditempat seperti ini"ucap Ichigo lirih.

Darah... Ichigo melihat darah ditelapak tangan Rukia rasa khawatir pun melanda Ichigo."Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan padaku.. apa ada hubungannya dengan darah ini..?"gumam Ichigo lirih tak bermaksud membangunkan Rukia dari tidurnya.

RUKIA POV

Ketika pertama kali aku membuka mataku hanya warna orange yang memenuhi mataku "I..Ichi"sepertinya dia tertidur disini saat melihatku tertidur.

Tapi tangan Ichigo menggenggam tanganku yang ada bekas darah. gawat aku tidak mau Ichigo tahu tetang penyakitku ini. "Kau mau kemana"ucap Ichigo saat aku hampir berhasil kabur.

"A.. Uhm.. aku harus pergi..!"ucapku gugup tapi dia malah menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menghindariku.. aku merindukanmu"ucapnya lirih.

Perlahan Ichigo medekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menghapus jarak diantara kami bibirnya menciumku lembut tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya.. setelah beberapa lama dia mengakhiri ciumannya "Katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan padaku.."ucapnya serius.

"Aku.. tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu Ichi..!"ucapku lembut.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu.. kenapa tanganmu berdarah begini..?"dasar keras kepala.

"Uhm.. suatu saat kau pasti tau apa yang aku rahasiakan.. ini tangaku tadi tergores kayu..!"ucapku menutupi segalanya.

Deg..! akh jantungku sakit sepertinya penyakitku kambuh lagi ,tapi aku harus bagaimana aku tidak mau Ichigo mengetahui tentang penyakitku cukup Kaien yang tahu.. Ukh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..! Kaien tolong aku Deg.. Deg..

RUKIA POV END

"Rukia..?Ah kau bersam- Ichigo kenapa kau berada disini urusi saja pacarmu itu..!"ucap Kaien sinis. Rukia menatap Kaien intens dan membuat Kaien terdiam seketika

"pergilah Ichigo"ucap Kaien lagi.

"Apaaa..? kenapa kau mengusirku"tentang Ichigo keheranan.

"Pergilah.. tempatmu bukan disini"ucap Rukia lirih.

Rukia merasakan jantungnya semakin sakit dalam detakkannya, Rukia menatap Kaien memohon supaya Ichigo cepat pergi "kumohon Ichigo pergilah suatu saat aku berjanji padamu akan memberitahumu semuanya yang ingin kau dengar diwaktu yang tepat"ujar Rukia lirih dan tersenyum simpul kearah ichigo, yang membuat jantung ichigo berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Yang bisa Ichigo lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengalah "baiklah aku tunggu waktu itu"kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Rukia dan berbalik meninggalkan Rukia dan Kaien berdua.

Seiring Ichigo perlahan menjauh, Rukia sudah tak merasakan tubuhnya lagi semuanya menggelap bagi Rukia.. dia pingsan beruntung ada Kaien yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh tak berdaya Rukia.

Upacara kelulusan SMA karakura telah dimulai setelah melewati masa ujian yang begitu menyusahkan akhirnya semua berakhir. Ichigo dengan berkimono abu-abu mencari sosok gadis mungil yang mengisi mimpi-mimpinya ketika malam tiba.

"ichigo..?"

"Hmm? Ada apa..? Kaien..? mana Rukia"jawab Ichigo sumringah.

"Dia telah tidur dengan damai"raut muka Kaien menjadi sendu.

"Apa maksudmu Kaien..?"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"jangan bilang Rukia sudah.."Ichigo tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Dia telah damai Ichigo.. Rukia mempunyai penyakit sikron dengan jantungnya yang hanya bisa dioperasi diAmerika. Tapi saat menjalani operasi Rukia.. tidak dapat diselamatkan. dia dimakamkan dipemakaman keluarga Kuchiki"setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Ichigo, Kaien beransur meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja.

"Gomen Ichigo ini permintaan Rukia agar kau bisa melupakannya"ucap kaien lirih. sedangkan ichigo hanya terisak dalam diam dan memilih pulang kerumahnya merenungi gadis yang dicintainya meninggalkannya. Dia belum sempat mengungkap perasaannya tapi gadis itu telah mati karena penyakitnya.

5 years ago (5 tahun kemudian)

"Kurosakiiii-kun~"seperti biasa Ichigo mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari fans-fans girlnya dikampus. Tapi Ichigo menanggapinya dengan dingin berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. Sikap Ichigo perubah semenjak Rukia meninggalkannya dengan tidak membawa perasaannya bersama dengannya pergi. dingin ,cuek ,dan tidak bersosialisasi itulah Ichigo kini. Ichigo adalah pewaris tunggal Kurosaki Hospital tentu dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran.

"Hai Ichigo ayo kita kekantin lebih dulu aku lapar"ucap Renji teman Ichigo dan juga mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi.

"Aku juga ikut"ucap Toushiro mahasiswa jurusan bisnis.

"Kalian duluan saja aku ada yang harusku ambil"ucap Ichigo dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu dalam diam.

Brukkk "Auu" Rukia menabrak seseorang ini karena dia terlalu terburu-buru. mahasiswa jurusan sastra ini harus segera memasuki kelas sampai-sampai berlari tanpa melihat jalan dan berakhir menabrak seseorang. Ichigo terpaku melihat gadis didepannya ini dia.. mirip dengan rukia gadis yang mengisi hatinya 5 tahun belakangan "Aaa.. gomen, aku terburu-buru sampai tidak melihatmu"ucap Rukia yang masih sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh tangan mungilnya. Seperti _De javu _bagi rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo dengan cara yang sama dengan pertama kalinya ia mengenal Icihgo.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat terkejut oleh gadis mungil didepannya. Gadis ini terlalu mirip dengan Rukia hanya saja gadis ini memiliki rambut yang panjang sepunggung dan memakai kacamata. "Rukia"gumam Ichigo lirih hingga tidak dapat gadis itu dengar.

"Rukiaaaa"sebuah teriakkan dari Kaien menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya tentang dirinya dengan Ichigo.

"Aa..Gomen aku harus segera pergi.. sekali lagi gomen karena aku menabrakmu tadi"ucap Rukia dadanya masih berdebar karena dirinya bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya Ichigo bangkit dan melihat punggung mungil gadis manis itu perlahan menjauh masih ada pertanyaan yang mengisi relung hatinya saat ini 'apa gadis itu Rukia.. Rukia yang aku cintai Kuchiki Rukia'ucapnya dalam hati.

'Apa.. dia menyadarinya ini semua salah Kaien-dono yang meneriaki namaku tadi semuanya jadi kacau, aku tidak mau Ichigo terjebak lagi denganku meski aku.. mencintainya'gerutu rukia dalam hati

"Kaien-dono apa yang kau lakukan tadi..?"ucap Rukia pada Kaien.

Kaien hanya tersenyum misterius"Aa.. aku tidak sengaja tadi Rukia"ucap Kaien santai.

"kau tau Kaien-dono, aku menabrak Ichigo dan mungkin saja dia tau kalau aku ini Rukia, arg.." Rukia pergi meninggalkan Kaien yang masih setia tersenyum kearahnya.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi Ichigo aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya lagi"gumam Kaien lirih sebelum dirinya kembali membaca bukunya.

Ichigo masih sangat penasaran pada gadis yang menabraknya tadi gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Rukianya.. tapi Rukia sudah mati. Ichigo mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya gadis itu mahasiswa jurusan sastra, dewa fortuna menyertai Ichigo kali ini ada untungnya dia membantu gadis itu tadi membereskan bukunya yang berserakan. Dengan secepat yang kakinya bisa jangkau dirinya berlari melewati lorong-lorong kampus yang ramai oleh fans-fans girlnya.

"KELAS SASTRA" inilah yang tempat yang dirinya tuju.. Ichigo menyalakan i-podnya dan menunggu gadis itu keluar ruangan saja, sepertinya Ichigo lupa akan teman-temannya yang menunggunya dikantin priotas utamanya sekarang adalah gadis yang mirip dengan Rukia agar rasa penasaran dalam hatinya ini hilang.

Rukia keluar dari kelas dengan ceria dan menghilangkan ingatan saat dirinya bertemu dengan ichigo tadi pagi dikoridor kampus. Greeb.. Rukia terlonjak kaget saat tangannya ditarik seseorang dan membawa dirinya berlari secepat kilat dan mereka sampai ditaman belakang kampus yang sepi, memang taman ini selalu sepi karena mahasiswa-mahasiswa jarang kemari.

Deg.. jantung Rukia langsung berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya karena yang menarik tangannya saat ini adalah salah satu pangeran kampus Ichigo Kurosaki. "Go..gomen bisa kau lepaskan tanganku aku harus segera pulang ku-"Greebb dirinya terbawa kedalam pelukan sang pangeran sekolah 'Ichigo'ucap rukia dalam hati.

"Sebentar saja seperti ini kumohon"ucap Ichigo disamping telinga Rukia. Rukia membalas pelukan ichigo karena inilah yang dari dulu dirinya rindukan dari Kurosaki sulung ini kehangatan ia ciptakan dalam diri Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukkannya dan menuntun Rukia untuk duduk disebelah dirinya "Apa aku bisa bertanya padamu..?"tanya ichigo lembut pada Rukia, dengan ragu Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa namamu..?"skak mat Rukai tidak pernah memikirkan Ichigo akan bertanya seperti ini padanya.

"Kukuo Rui"ucap dirinya kecil sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Rukiaa"teriak Kaien.

"Yaa..?"Rukia menoleh kearah Kaien.

Dan detik selanjutnya ia tersadar apa yang ia telah dia lakukan, dirinya ingin lari dari sini dan menghilang tapi tangannya masih ada digenggaman ichigo saat ia melihat wajah kaien, kaien hanya tersenyum simpul dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. "kau.. kau rukia..?"ucap ichigo tak percaya.

"Eh..?ah..?"rukia berpikir keras mencari sesuatu yang tepat untuk dijadikan alasannya. Detik berikutnya ia dikejutkan karena sekarang Ichigo menciumnya, memagut bibirnya dan Ichigo menggigit bibirnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya karena Rukia tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Hanya sedikit celah bagi Ichigo tapi dengan mudah lidahnya menyusup kedalam mulut gadis didepannya.

Setelah berciuman cukup lama Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya wajah Rukia sudah semerah tomat. "Rukia.. bukannya kau sudah mati..?"tanya Ichigo.

"Ya.. memang"ucap Rukia mantap.

"Kenapa kau mengarang cerita bila kau telah mati kepadaku"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Agar kau melupakanku"ucap Rukia

Tidak lagi, meski kini dirinya sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya tapi bukan berarti dia bisa membuka hatinya untuk Ichigo lagi. Rukia mulai melepaskan dirinya dari Ichigo memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan kejadian yang baru ia terima, belum selangkah ia ambil dirinya telah terkunci dalam rengkuhan laki-laki didepannya. "Kumohon biarkan aku tetap berada disisimu"bisik Ichigo lirih tapi Rukia tetap diam, laki-laki didepannya tetap memeluknya mungkin semakin bertambah erat "Kumohon rukia ijinkan aku berada disisimu selamanya"ucap ichigo mantap.

"Tidak"sanggah Rukia cepat dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Kenapa..?"tanya Ichigo lirih.

"Aku bukan Rukia yang dulu"ucap Rukia dingin. dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dalam keterpakuannya.

Kaien yang melihat dari jauh hanya mendesah pasrah "dasar jeruk bodoh kenapa kau tidak menahannya"desah Kaien.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued..

apakah Ichigo dapat mendapatkan cinta pada pandangan pertamanyaa...?

nantikan caph selanjutnya yaa.. mohon Reviewnya yaa minna...!


	2. Chap 2

"K_enapa..?"tanya Ichigo lirih._

_ "Aku bukan Rukia yang dulu"ucap Rukia dingin dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dalam keterpakuannya. _

_Kaien yang melihat dari jauh hanya mendesah pasrah "Dasarjeruk bodoh kenapa kau tidak menahannya"desah Kaien._

_._

_._

_._

**The Time Round**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah cap selanjutnya di The Time Round.

Ceritanya gak bagus-bagus amat tapi mohon reviewnya ya minna..

Discalimer : Bleach milik tite kubo

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

**.**

**.**

Gadis perperawakan mungil melangkahkan kaki mungilnya diantara jalan-jalan taman kota karakura, menikmati waktu kesendiriannya dengan udara taman kota yang menenangkan hati. Membiarkan pikirannya kosong, melupakan sejenak kejadian yang beberapa hari lalu menghampirinya ,bertemu dengan orang yang tak bisa dirinya lupakan selama beberapa tahun belakangan..

Berharap kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu adalah mimpi dan hanya bunga tidur semata. bagi gadis perperawakan mungil ini adalah hal bodoh yang pernah dirinya bayangkan, hanya satu nama yang dapat membuatnya terkejut sang pangeran kampus Ichigo Kurosaki.. laki-laki dari masa lalunya yang perlahan muncul kembali dalam hidupnya..

Drrt Drrt.. "Moshi-Moshi..?"gadis itu mengangkat telponnya dengan malas.

_"Kau ada dimana rukia aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"_ ucap sepupunya.

"Aku.." memberi jeda dalam jawabannya "Ditaman kota Kaien-dono" ucap Rukia dengan malas siluet orange dari arah barat membuat kesan menenangkan untuk Rukia. Warna yang sama dengan rambut laki-laki yang selama ini telah menawan hatinya.

Setelah berbicara cukup lama ditelpon dengan Kaien, Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya. Jangan bayangkan rumah Rukia seperti rumah-rumah pada umumnya, dengan sebatang pohon sakura yang membingkai indah rumah keluarga Kuchiki dari luar tanpa meninggalkan kesan nuansa jepang rumah itu tetap terlihat seperti istana tapi bagi Rukia rumahnya adalah hal yang membosankan. Dia hanya akan ditemani para maid dirumahnya, setelah sembuh dari penyakitnya orang tua mempercayakan Rukia pada maid dirumahnya.

"Selamat datang ojou-sama"ucap Hanataro dia adalah maid yang paling Rukia percayai.

"Hn, selamat malam hanataro"ucap Rukia malas.

Dia ingin segera tidur dan memasuki alam mimpinya. Tapi setiap kali dia memasuki alam mimpinya Ichigo juga akan datang bersamaan dengan mimpinya membuat Rukia semakin tidak bisa melupakan putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu, hari berganti hari Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo mencarinya hanya satu hal agar Ichigo berhenti mencarinya, menghilang dari kampus untuk beberapa hari itulah pilihan terbaik untuknya saat ini.

"Ojou-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda..?"ucap Hanataro dari balik pintu.

Rukia hanya mendengarkan tanpa menjawab ucapan Hanataro padanya, perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok sang Kurosaki dari balik pintu. Jantung Rukia berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya yang dirinya lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiam diri lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan dirinya dari mata_ hazel_ Ichigo. Rukia takut menatap mata Ichigo yang bisa menghanyutkan dirinya kedalam pelukan sang Kurosaki sulung itu.

"Rukia apa kau tidur..?"tanya Ichigo pelan tapi dirinya tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Apa kau sakit sampai-sampai kau tidak masuk kuliah beberapa hari lalu..?" tamba Ichigo lagi tapi Rukia tetap membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam menunggu Rukia menjawab pertanyaannya, dirinya akan terus menunggu disini sampai Rukia menjawab pertanyaanya meskipun dirinya harus menginap dirumah megah milik keluarga Kuchiki ini..

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku..?"tanya Ichigo lagi dirinya harus sabar menunggu Rukia mau berbicara padanya semuanya, tentang kenapa Rukia berbohong kepadanya, tentang kenapa Rukia membencinya, setelah pertemuannya dengan Rukia beberapa hari lalu memunculkan beribu pertanyaan dibenaknya..

Rukia mulai membuka perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sedari tadi setelah dikiranya Ichigo telah tertidur. Perlahan kaki mungilnya mengambil langkah kecil Grebb.. baru beberapa langkah Rukia sudah direngkuh oleh sepasang tangan kekar sang Kurosaki, ternyata prediksi Rukia salah mengganggap Ichigo telah memasuki alam mimpinya tapi apa daya kekuatannya tak mampu melawan kekuatan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku..?"tanya Ichigo lirih dan memperkuatkan pelukannya nyaman rasanya bisa memeluk gadis yang selama ini begitu dirinya rindukan mencurahkan semua perasaan yang dirinya simpan selama 5 tahun terakhir.

"Aku.. begitu merindukanmu kenapa kau berbohong padaku..?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi tapi dia tidak mendapatkan respon dari Rukia.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku Rukia..?"tanya Ichigo lirih.

Rukia begitu terkejut dengan ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Ichigo bukan dirinya membenci Ichigo tapi dirinya merasa tak pantas berada disamping Ichigo. "Gomen.. aku memang tak bisa bersamamu"ucap Rukia lirih seketika mata Ichigo membulat saat mendengar ucapan dari Rukia.

"Kenapa.. apa yang salah denganku..?"tanya Ichigo sendu.

"Tidak.. tidak ada yang salah denganmu Kurosaki-san akulah yang tak pantas berada disisimu kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku"ucap Rukia mantap.

"Tidak Rukia bersamamu adalah impianku kenapa kau merasa tidak pantas berada disisiku"ucap Ichigo lembut.

"Entahlah Kurosaki-san aku masih harus memikirkannya, terlalu berat berada disisimu Kurosaki-san"ucap Rukia lemah.

timbul rasa nyeri dihati Ichigo saat Rukia memanggil namanya dengan nama marganya entah kenapa dari dulu dirinya selalu merasa sakit ketika Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. "kenapa kau memanggilku Kurosaki tak bisakah kau memanggilku Ichigo saja seperti dulu"ucap Ichigo sendu.

Rukia hanya bisa diam menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan akhirnya dirinya tertidur dalam pelukan Ichigo. kicaun burung merusak mimpi indah gadis kuchiki muda ini seolah tersadar dimana dirinya tertidur tadi malam segera dirinya mencari seseorang yang membuat tidurnya nyenyak, ternyata Ichigo tertidur dengan tetap memeluknya. Senyum lembut singgah dibibir tipis Rukia.

Sinar mentari masuk kedalam mimpi indah sang kurosaki tampan ini membangunkannya dari mimpi idahnya bersama dengan gadis mungilnya.. dengan menampakkan iris _hazel_ yang dapat membuat mabuk setiap gadis yang menatapnya, merenggangkan setiap ototnya dan meraba sisi kanan tempat tidurnya tapi hanya udara hampa yang dirinya dapatkan 'apakah tadi malam hanya mimpi belaka..?' tanya Ichgo dalam hati tapi dia melihat seisi ruangan tempat dirinya terbangun.

Ini bukanlah kamarnya. Kamar bernuansa violet dan bertebaran kelinci putih yang sering Ichigo katakan monster. ini bukanlah mimpi kemarin dirinya benar-benar tertidur dengan memeluk gadis mungilnya tapi dimana gadis itu sekarang. Perlahan Ichigo menuruni tangga menderukan langkah kakinya yang menggema disepajang koridor rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dia ingin segera menemui Rukia tak ingin gadis itu pergi lagi darinya dengan tak sabaran Ichigo mempercepat langkah kakinya deru nafas Ichigo memburu langkah kaki hampir sama dengan orang yang berlari.

"Ohayou Ichigo-sama"ucap Hanataro maid pribadi Rukia.

Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu apa salahnya dirinya bersantai dengan melewati waktu bersama gadis mungilnya itu seharian "Dimana Rukia..?"tanya Ichigo .

Hanataro tersenyum lembut kearah Ichigo "Ojou-sama sedang meminum teh ditaman ikan koi Ichigo-sama"ucap hanataro ramah.

"eh.. bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku dimana tempat Rukia sekarang"ucap Ichigo malu.

Hanya menempuh waktu beberapa detik Ichigo sudah tepat berada dibelakang Rukia yang sedang meminum tehnya. "Ohayou Rukia"ucap Ichigo hangat.

Mata Rukia tetap terpejam menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah cantiknya bebarapa saat kemudian Rukia menjawab sapaan Ichigo "Ohayou Kurosaki-san" lagi-lagi Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama marganya.

"Kenapa kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama margaku aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku Ichigo saja"ucap Ichigo kesal.

Rukia mulai membuka matanya memperlihatkan kedua iris violet yang selama ini menjerat Ichigo untuk terus memandangnya dan menjadikan miliknya seorang "Memang kenapa..?"tanya Rukia dengan tampang polos yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Ichigo.

"Ti..tidak tapi bisakah kau memanggilku Ichigo saja itu lebih enak didengar untukku"ucap Ichigo gugup karena meilhat wajah Rukia yang menggemaskan.

Suasana diantara mereka kembali hening, Ichigo yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Rukia memejamkan matanya menikmati udara musim semi. Kriiet "Ojou-sama Kaien-sama datang menemui anda"ucap Hanataro sopan dan mempersilahkan Kaien masuk menemui Rukia. Saat Kaien masuk, Kaien terdiam beberapa saat. menemukan Ichigo duduk disamping Rukia, ternyata usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia dari memaksa Rukia berkuliah ditempat yang sama dengannya hingga membuat Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu kembali.

"Hy.. Ichigo Rukia.."sapa Kaien hangat tentu hanya dibalas deheman oleh Rukia sedangkan Ichigo memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kearah Kaien.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini Ichigo"tanya Kaien pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Rukia itu saja"ucap Ichigo santai.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Rukia masih hidup..?"tanya Kaein lagi.

"Pertama aku tak percaya bahwa gadis yang kutabrak dikoridor kampus itu adalah Rukia setelah aku mencari informasinya lebih lanjut dan saat kau berteriak memanggil Rukia menambah bukti bahwa gadis mungil ini masih hidup"ucap Ichigo sumringah.

Kaien hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan ucapan Ichigo sedangkan Rukia hanya diam dan mendegarkan kedua orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hy.. Rukia kenapa kau tak berbicara sama sekali"ucap Kaien penasaran.

sebenarnya Kaien tahu disaat Rukia minum teh dia selalu diam dan memejamkan mata sampai dirinya merasa puas "Cih.. kau pura-pura tak mengetahui kebiasanku Kaien-dono"umpat Rukia lirih.

membuat Kaien terkekeh mendengar umpatan Rukia. Akhirnya mereka melewati dalam diam menikmati suasana masing-masing menunggu acara rutin Rukia selesai.

Rukia beranjak dari duduknya "Apa kau tidak kembali kerumahmu Kurosaki-san?"tanya Rukia.

Ichigo seperti memikirkan omongan Rukia memang benar dari kemarin Ichigo belum pulang sampai hari ini, akhirnya dirinya memilih untuk pulang kerumahnya toh besok dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Rukia lagi.

Rukia mengantarkan Ichigo keluar serta diikuti Kaien dibelakangnya "Sampai jumpa Kurosaki-san"ucap Rukia sopan. Entah dimana kehangatan Rukia yang dulu yang selalu dia berikan kepada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya memandang sendu kearah Rukia.

'kenapa kau berubah Rukia masihkah ada aku dihatimu'ucap Ichigo dalam hatinya dan melajukan mobil sport hitamnya meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kenapa sikapmu begitu dingin pada Ichigo..?"tanya Kaien.

Rukia hanya mendesah pasrah "Entahlah aku belum siap menerimanya sekarang saja Kaien-dono"ucap Rukia lesu dan berlalu meninggalkan Kaien sendirian diteras kediaman Kuchiki.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak mau mengakuinya Rukia"desah Kaien pasrah.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi Ichigo dengan dirinya yang selalu disamping Rukia membuat harinya berlalu dengan cepat. "Hy Rukia aku datang lagi..!"sapa Ichigo, Rukia hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa niat untuk membalas sapaan Ichigo.

"Apa kau ada waktu akhir minggu ini..?"tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Ichigo dalam diam, Ichigo yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan pun ikut memandang kearah Rukia. "ada apa..?"tanya Ichigo.

"Hn, mungkin aku punya waktu minggu ini"ucap Rukia. Dirinya beranjak dari duduknya Ichigo hanya mengekor dari samping. Mereka berjalan diantara koridor kampus yang sudah sesak oleh fans girl Ichig.

"Itukan Kurosaki-kun~.. kenapa dengan gadis Kuchiki itu lagi, gadis itu tidak pantas untuk Kurosaki-kun"ucap gadis berambut merah yang bernama Riruka.

"Cih.. gadis bangsawan itu memang tak pantas untuk Kurosaki-kun lebih baik aku yang berada disampingnya"ucap Neliel teman satu kelas dengan Rukia.

Rukia hanya berlalu dengan diam menulikan pendengarannya yang tengah membicarakan dirinya yang tidak pantas bersama Ichigo, sudah berulang kali dirinya mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa dirinya tidak pantas bersamanya tapi Ichigo tetap bersikeras untuk bersama dengannya.

"Huuu~.. mereka memang melelahkan"desah Rukia, Ichigo hanya melirik Rukia dan tersenyum tipis, Ichigo masih belum menyerah membuka hati Rukia hanya untuknya.

"Sampai disini saja Kurosaki-san"ucap Rukia dan berlalu pergi kedalam kelas.

Sore yang indah menemani keheningan hati seorang gadis Kuchiki muda yang sedang termenung menatap hamparan air danau yang mulai berubah warna karena pengaruh sinar matahari yang mulai meng-orange. Taman kota karakura memang selalu sepi karena tidak banyak orang yang mau mendatanginya katakan saja mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri tapi bagi Rukia taman ini begitu menakjubkan indah dan sunyi tempat yang tepat untuk menengkan hati.

^^ Hanna ^^

Tokk tokk.. Ichigo terus mengetuk rumah bergaya eropa itu hingga pemiliknya membukakan pintu"Ichigo..?"tanya Kaien heran.

"Masuklah"ucap Kaien meski tak mengerti tujuan Ichigo mendatangi kediamannya tapi sebagai tuan rumah yang baik dirinya mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk didalam

"Kenapa kau kemari Ichigo apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Rukia..?"tanya Kaien penasaran.

"Uhm.. bisa dibilang begitu aku kesini hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa Rukia membohongiku, sebagai orang yang dekat dengan Rukia kau pasti tahu apa alasannya membohongiku..!"ucap Ichigo panjang lebar, Kaien tampak ragu mengatakannya pada Ichigo, itu adalah rahasia yang Rukia sembunyikan.

FLASHBACK ON

New York, Amerika Serikat 2 tahun lalu.

Lorong bernuansa putih rumah sakit dilewati Kaien dengan gugup. Setelah dihubungi pihak rumah sakit bahwa kondisi Rukia menurun dirinya langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui sepupunya itu.

Kamar bernomor 14 itu terlihat sepi hanya seorang gadis mungil terbaring lemah diranjang. Kaien berjalan kearah Rukia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang nakal menutupi wajah cantik bak dewa athena itu. "Cepatlah sadar Rukia, aku menunggumu disini"ucap Kaien lemah.

Berhari-hari dilewati Kaien dengan berharap bahwa sepupu cantiknya itu kembali lagi bersama-sama dengannya. Tapi tubuh Rukia sama sekali tak menunjukkan respon untuk sadar, Kaien hanya tersenyum miris setelah melewati masa operasi yang kemungkinan untuk selamat itu sangat sedikit sekarang dia harus melawan penyakit itu sendirian.

Sesekali Hisana ibu kandung Rukia menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk putri semata wayangnya itu. Hisana selalu memandang Rukia sendu setiap kali menjenguknya dan mulai menangis perlahan kadang itu malah membuat Byakuya khawatir karena itu Byakuya melarang istri tercintanya untuk tidak sering menjenguk Rukia dirumah sakit.

Ini adalah tujuh hari masa koma Rukia saat Kaien memegang tangan Rukia yang dingin tangan Rukia merespon menggenggam balik tangan Kaien, dan membuat Kaien terlonjak kaget perlahan mata indah Rukia membuka menampakkan iris violetnya yang tak pernah dirinya tampakkan setelah operasinya.

"Ru.. Rukia kau sudah sadar..?"tanya Kaien. Dirinya tergagap karena begitu bahagia saat Rukia sudah sadar dari komanya, dengan cepat Kaien menelpon Byakuya dan Hisana mengabarkan bahwa Rukia telah sadar dari koma.

Setelah beberapa hari telah sadar Rukia tidak boleh langsung pulang dirinya harus rawat jalan lebih dulu. Rukia duduk dikursi rodanya dengan menatap lautan bunga lavender musim panas.

"Kaien-dono..?"ucap Rukia pelan.

"Hn.. ada apa..?"tanya Kaien.

"Tolong rahasiakan semua ini dari Ichigo, semuanya.. katakan padanya bahwa.."Rukia terdiam cukup lama "Aku telah mati agar dia melupakan aku untuk selamanya"ucap Rukia sendu.

"Ke..kenapa aku harus berbohong kepada Ichigo seperti itu"ucap Kaien heran.

Rukia menatap padang lavender itu dengan sendu memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi "Kumohon..!"ucap Rukia lirih.

Mau tidak mau Kaien harus melakukannya, Rukia adalah sepupu yang paling ia sayangi "Baiklah kalau itu maumu tapi kau harus kuliah yang sama denganku..!"ucap Kaien dan mengulum senyum misterius.

"Kenapa aku harus kuliah yang sama denganmu"kali ini Rukia yang merasa heran akan kata-kata Kaien.

"Kalau kau ingin aku melakukan permintaanmu kau harus kuliah yang sama denganku"ucap Kaien bangga.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merubah raut mukanya seolah sedang marah "Baiklah" ucap Rukia mengalah pada Kaien.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Begitulah ceritanya, aku tahu dari tatapan Rukia padamu dia menyukaimu tapi dia tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani oleh penyakitnya dan dia memilih mengarang cerita seperti itu padamu agar kau melupakannya tapi saat aku mencari informasi tentangmu yang akan berkuliah ditodai aku mengajak Rukia berkuliah yang sama denganku yaitu Universitas Today, hanya itu kesempatanku membuat kalian bertemu kembali"ucap Kaien sendu.

Ichigo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kaien. "Apa.. Rukia masih menyukaiku..?"tanya Ichigo lirih Kaien terdiam cukup lama.

"Sampai saat ini Rukia masih tetap menyukaimu seperti dulu"ucap Kaien bangga.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Apakah Ichigo dapat membuka hati Rukia untuk jujur padanya..? nantikan dicaphter selanjutnya di The Time Round Caphter 3

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna..! ^_^


	3. Chap 3

_Ichigo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kaien. "Apa.. Rukia masih menyukaiku..?"tanya Ichigo lirih. _

_Kaien terdiam cukup lama "Sampai saat ini Rukia masih tetap menyukaimu seperti dulu"ucap Kaien bangga._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Time Round**

Yeeee..! chapter 3 udah update lagi..!

Mohon reviewnya yaaa minna..!

Maaf yaa kalau fic ini nggak memuaskan saya baru pemula soalnya..!

Shin Key Can : makasih udah nge-review dan sarannya..

Sana Uchiga : makasih udah nge-review and sarannya juga..

Darries : makasih udah nge-review and ini udah update Chapter selanjutnya kalo penasaran terus baca fic ini aja.. dan salam kenal juga..

.

.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

.

.

.

.

Rukia mengambil langkah ringan dalam setiap langkahnya, menghirup udara taman yang menyejukkan Sambil menenteng tas berisi peralatan menggambarnya, ia membawa dirinya duduk menghadap hambaran air danau dengan ditemani siluet orange. Rukia mulai menorehkan semua yang berada dalam kepalanya diatas lembaran kertas putih.

"Kau tahu darimana Rukia masih menyukaiku..?"tanya Ichigo heran.

Kaien hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Ichigo, memberikan Ichigo banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalanya tapi sebelum Ichigo bertanya apa yang ada didalam kepalanya, Kaien menjawab dengan tegas "Cahaya mata Rukia seperti menghilang dari matanya sejak dia memutuskan membohongimu tapi saat Rukia bertemu denganmu lagi, mata itu memancarkan cahayanya kembali..!".

"Dimana sekarang aku bisa menemui Rukia..?"tanya Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Uhm.. Taman kota Karakura, disana kau bisa menemukan Rukia"ucap kaien.

Setelah keluar dari kediaman Shiba, Ichigo masuk kedalam mobil sportnya dan melajukan kearah taman kota Karakura. Dipikiran Ichigo saat ini hanyalah menemui Rukia dan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya pada gadis mungil itu, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa kehilangannya lagi.

Deru nafas Ichigo tidak beraturan, dia berlari mengelilingi taman Kota hanya untuk mencari Rukia tapi tidak satupun siluet gadis mungil itu terlihat oleh mata _hazel-_nya, Ichigo perjalan dengan mengambil langkah kecil melangkah kearah danau, perlahan siluet gadis berambut hitam kelam itu nampak dan terekam didalam mata _hazel_-nya.

Sebuah senyum tipis hadir dibibir putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu menambah aura ketampanan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo membawa dirinya mendekat kearah gadis kuchiki yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut udara musim semi yang menerpa wajah porselennya.

"Rukia..!"ucap Ichigo lirih tapi cukup untuk didengar Rukia.

Spontan Rukia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan kasar menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang mencari sosok yang memanggilnya, ternyata benar dugaannya sosok itu adalah Ichigo yang sekarang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum tipis hinggap dibibirnya. Rukia pun menghadirkan senyum manis untuk menyambut kehadiran Ichigo.

"Kau tahu darimana aku sedang disini Kurosaki-san..?"tanya Rukia lembut.

Ichigo tersenyum miris saat Rukia masih memanggilnya 'Kurosaki' sudah berulang kali Ichigo menyuruh Rukia memanggil nama kecilnya saja, tapi apa daya kekuatan Ichigo tak mampu mengalahkan kekerasan kepala seorang Kuchiki.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Rukia dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping gadis mungil itu. "Kau.. sedang apa disini sendirian..?"tanya Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ichigo dan membuat senyum tipis dibibirnya "Aku sering kesini untuk melihat matahari tenggelam, cahaya matahari sore yang dipantulkan oleh bulir-bulir air danau menambah daya tarik saat matahari tenggelam..!"ucap Rukia.

Rukia mulai memejamkan matanya kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya memandangi wajah damai Rukia yang sedang memejamkan mata, tidak ada satu niatpun bagi Ichigo untuk mengalikan pandangannya dari wajah Rukia.

Akhirnya matahari tenggelam sempurna sekarang hanya menyisakkan rembulan yang menggantikannya, Rukia berdiri dari duduknya mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman kota Karakura sedangkan Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dalam diam.

Rukia terus berjalan kearah halte saat sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. "Lebih baik kau pulang denganku.."kata ichigo.

Ichigo melirik Rukia dari ekor matanya melihat gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya "kau membawa mobil kurosaki-san..?"tanyanya ramah.

"Hn, ayo ikut aku"ucap Ichigo lalu menggandeng tangan Rukia kearah mobilnya, Rukia melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Ichigo membuat pipinya memanas seketika.

"Hn, masuklah Rukia"ucap Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk Rukia tapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

"Uhm.. Kurosaki-san bisa tolong lepaskan dulu tanganku..?"ucap Rukia lirih, seketika Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Rukia dengan pipi yang bersemu merah kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Suasana diantara mereka sangat kaku akibat kejadian tadi tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan. "Bolehkah aku mengajakmu makan sebentar..?"tanya Ichigo.

"Uhm"Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengukir senyum tipis dibibirnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah cafe kecil bernama 'Uruhara Cafe' ditengah kota Tokyo

"Ichigo kau datang lagi..?"tanya pemilik cafe.

"Aku hanya mengajak pelanggan baru untukmu Uruhara-san"ucap Ichigo sambil memamerkan rentetan gigi putihnya pada Uruhara.

"Ichigo-nii kemarin ada yang datang mencarimu kemari"ucap Ururu anak Uruhara.

"Eh.. siapa Ururu-chan..?"ucap Ichigo heran.

"Senna Ukittake, dia gadis yang cantik dan sepertinya ia menyukaimu sampai-sampai ia rela datang kemari"ucap Ururu tanpa mengerti perubahan raut muka Rukia.

'Senna-chan menyukai Ichigo ya..!"ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Raut muka Ichigo berubah menjadi gelisah takut bila Rukia tidak akan menerimanya lagi setelah mendenngar bahwa ada seorang gadis mencarinya mati-matian. "Bisa kita langsung makan saja Kurosaki-san..?"tanya Rukia dengan senyum lembut membuat hati Ichigo sedikit merasa lega.

"Waaaa kawai... nee-chan cantik sekali ,kenapa nee-chan bisa bersama Ichigo-nii yang jelek ini..?"tanya Ururu girang.

Muncul perempatan siku-siku didahi Ichigo "Apa yang kau maksud Ururu-chan..?"tanya Ichigo sebal.

"Hehehehehe.. gomen Ichigo-nii"Ururu hanya melihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Ichigo.

"Haaaa~..."Ichigo hanya menghelah nafas pelan.

"Sudahlah Ichigo dia hanya bercanda padamu...!"Rukia tersenyum lembut kearah Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo tenang kembali.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk didekat etalase cafe dengan duduk berhadapan, Ichigo sibuk memandang wajah Rukia sedangkan Rukia bingung kenapa Ichigo terus meilhatnya dengan tatapan sepeti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Kurosaki-san..?"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Eh.. Uhm.. tidak hanya saja mataku tidak rela bila tidak terus melihatmu Rukia..!"ucap Ichigo santai.

Rukia tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar ucapan dari Ichigo. "Hei.. Kurosaki kau mau pesan apa..?"tanya Toushiro, dia bekerja sampingan di cafe Uruhara padahal dialah penerus Hitsugaya Corp.

"Kau pacar Hinomori-chan kan..?"tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Kau kenal dengan pacarku..?"tanya Toushiro balik.

"Dia teman baikku sejak diuniversitas.."jawab Rukia.

"Hei cebol aku pesan nasi kare super complite dan jus strawberry saja"ucap Ichigo malas, dia cemburu dengan kedekatan singkat antara Rukia dan Toushiro.

Muncul perembatan siku-siku didahi Toushiro karena mendengar ucapan Ichigo "Jangan memanggilku cebol Kurosaki, dan kau nona mau pesan apa..?"Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rukia.

"Aku.. mau short cake dan jus jeruk saja"ucap Rukia.

Toushiro meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan karah Ururu. "Hei Rukia kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku Ichigo saja..?"tanya Ichigo iseng.

"Uhm.. mungkin belum saatnya"jawab Rukia singkat.

"Dan kenapa kau menghindariku..?"tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya"Rukia tersenyum manis kearah Ichigo.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam berada dicafe akhirnya Ichigo mengantarkan Rukia pulang, dalam perjalanan sesekali Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia memastikan bahwa semuanya yang ia alami hari ini bukanlah mimpi, seketika Ichigo mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Jaa ne Kurosaki-san..!"ucap Rukia dan memasuki rumahnya.

Narita Airport

Laki-laki bersurai biru berjalan dengan santai diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibandara kota Tokyo, tak sering gadis-gadis disekitarnya menjerit karena melihat ketampanannya. dengan menyeret sebuah koper hitam besar ia berjalan kearah luar bandara dengan santai membiarkan gadis-gadis disekitarnya yang melihatnya menjerit kagum padanya.

Ia memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggunya, melewati jalan kota Tokyo yang macet dan tujuannya kali ini adalah kota Karakura.

Akhirnya ia sampai ditepat didepan sebuah rumah besar dengan bingkai sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah berumur.

"Aku kembali Rukia.."ucapnya

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

Apa kelanjutan ceritanya.. ada hubungan laki-laki bersurai biru itu dengan Rukia..? dan bagaimana hubungan Ichigo dengan Rukia..? apakah hubungan mereka akan berjalan mulus seperti dulu denga kedatangan lelaki dari masa lalu Rukia..? nantikan Chapter selanjutnyaa minna

Maaf..

chapter kali ini lebih sedikit dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena saya lagi gak mood buat nulis cerita.. tapi mohon Reviewnya yaaaaa minna...


	4. Chap 4

_Ia memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggunya, melewati jalan kota Tokyo yang macet dan tujuannya kali ini adalah kota Karakura._

_Akhirnya ia sampai tepat didepan sebuah rumah besar dengan bingkai sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah berumur._

"_aku kembali Rukia.."ucapnya_.

**The Time Round**

Chapter 4 udah update niiii...

Mohon RnR-nya yaaaa...

Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya baru pemula..!

**The Time Round**

Pagi yang cerah untuk Rukia, berbaur dengan udara dingin pagi hari membuat semua masalah yang menumpuk didalam kepalanya hilang.

"Ojou-sama apakah anda sudah bangun..?"tanya Hanataro dari luar.

"hn, aku sudah bangun sebentar lagi aku akan kebawah, pergilah"ucap Rukia, kemudian ia melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang memuat semua koleksi pakaian,sepatu,kalung,dll.

Ia memilih warna yang cocok untuk hari ini. memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dan violet dipadu dengan kalung berbandul namanya mungkin cocok.

Rukia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan bersenandung ria, menyapa semua maidnya dan pergi kekampus dengan naik bus, Hanatoro sudah melarang Rukia berkali-kali untuk tidak naik bus saat pergi kekampus tapi Rukia bersikeras tetap ingin naik bus.

Universitas Today memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi akan hal kemegahan gedungnya itu, Rukia melangkah ringan menuju ruangannya, beberapa kali ia menerima sapaan dari orang-orang yang ia temui dijalan.

"Ohayou Rukia..!"sapa Tatsuki, mahasisiwi jurusan teknik otomotif itu selalu menyapa Rukia saat bertemu meski Dia adalah sahabat kecil Orihime I. Mantan pacar Ichigo, Tatsuki awal mengenal Rukia saat tidak sengaja ia menabrak Rukia disupermarket.

"Ohayou Tatsuki..!"sapa Rukia balik dan berjalan pergi.

"Ohayou Rukia..!"kali ini suara Ichigo yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou Ichi..!"Rukia tersenyum manis kerah Ichigo.

Deg.

'Rukia.. memanggilku dengan sebutan Ichigo..'ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

Senyum hangat hinggap dibibir Ichigo mencerminkan suasana hatinya yang kian membaik, Rukia berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih dalam dunianya sendiri.

Laki-laki berambut biru berjalan dikoridor kampus dengan satntai membuat gadis-gadis disekitarnya menjerit karenanya, tapi mata biru Aquanya tidak tinggal diam, mata itu meneliti setiap sudut dikoridor-koridor yang ia lewati berharap menemukan gadis mungil yang ingin ia temui.

Kaien berjalan dengan menenteng buku kuliahnya, mata emerlard-nya menerawang jauh saat melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya. Seketika mata Kaien membulat sempurna "Grimmjow"ucap Kaien tak percaya.

Kaien melewati koridor kampus dengan gelisah. 'kenapa dia kembali, ini semua akan berakibat buruk untuk Rukia, aku tidak mau melihat Rukia yag dulu kembali lagi'ucap Kaien dalam hati.

Ichigo berjalan dengan bersiul dan terhenti ketika bahunya ditabrak seseorang, berambut biru terkesan aneh memang tapi rambutnya sendiri tak kalah aneh. "Go..gomen aku tidak sengaja"kata laki-laki bermata aqua itu

"Doita"ucap Ichigo dan berlalu menjauh.

"halo Rukia..?"sapa Ichigo saat menemukan Rukia tengah berjalan pulang sendirian.

"halo juga tuan jeruk"sapa Rukia balik.

Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal saat dirinya dikatakan 'tuan jeruk' oleh Rukia "aku bukan jeruk Rukia"ucap Ichigo kesal, dan disambut tawa renyah oleh Rukia.

"ayo kuantar kau pulang, aku tak rela melihat tubuh kecilmu itu untuk berjalan atau berdiri didalam bus"ucap Ichigo dan menyeret Rukia kearah mobilnya.

Rukia terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan, tak terima bila Ichigo mengatakan tubuhnya itu kecil. "jangan terus mengomel Rukia, aku yakin kau akan cepat betambah tua"ucap Ichigo saat sudah sampai didepan rumah Rukia.

Rukia turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ichigo "Arigatou Ichi..!"ucap Rukia.

Rukia berbalik masuk menuju rumahnya setelah melihat mobil Ichigo menghilang diperempatan jalan, belum sempat ia melangkah saat sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah.

"Hisashiburi desu ne **Rukia**, genki desu ka..?"ucap seseorang dibelakangnya.

Jantung Rukia berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bukan karena merasa gugup saat bersama Ichigo tapi luka lama yang pernah ia kubur terbuka kembali, perlahan Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pasti dengan orang yang baru menyapa.

"Grimmjow..!"ucap Rukia lirih.

Ia masih tak percaya orang yang ada dimasa lalunya kembali lagi, menemuinya disaat semuanya sudah tak seperti dulu. Rukia hanya tersenyum miris menyambut kenangan lamanya itu kembali..

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini..?"tanya Rukia pelan.

"aku ingin menemuimu..!"ucap Grimmjow santai.

Rukia tak bergeming hatinya semakin perih "aku.. tak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu.."ucap Rukia.

"berikan aku kesempatan lagi Rukia..!"ucap Grimmjow memohon.

Rukia hanya tersenyum miris, memberikan harapan pada orang yang pernah menyakitimu dua kali..? itu sungguh konyol bagi Rukia, "gomen.. Grimmjow tapi aku tidak bisa"ucap Rukia pahit.

Rukia sudah mulai muak dengan ini, Rukia berniat masuk kedalam rumahnya, dirinya tak sanggup bila harus bertatapan dengan Grimmjow, dua langkah kakinya berjalan menuju kebebasan dan seketika itu pula kakinya terhenti karena tangannya digenggam oleh laki-laki yang berada dibelakangnya.

Greb.. "kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Rukia..!"

"tidak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan Grimmjow, semuanya.. sudah berakhir.."ucap Rukia lirih.

Genggaman tangan Grimmjow pada Rukia bertambah erat membuat Rukia melenguh kesakitan. "Ukh.. iitaii lepaskan tanganku Grimm"ucap Rukia memohon.

"lepaskan dia Grimmjow"ucap Kaien dingin.

Seketika dua orang itu menoleh kearah Kaien yang sekarang berwajah menyeramkan, Rukia tak pernah melihat wajah Kaien yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Perlahan Grimmjow melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Rukia dan mengambil satu langkah kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kaien.

Rukia berlari kearah Kaien dan memeluknya "Kaien-dono..!"ucap Rukia lirih.

"tenanglah Rukia aku disini.. bersamamu..!"ucap Kaien menenagkan Rukia yang sangat terlihat ketakutan.

"ayo kita masuk saja kaien-dono.."ucap Rukia.

Kaien menuruti ucapan Rukia, membawa masuk putri tunggal keluarga kuchiki tersebut. "dia telah kembali Rukia..!"ucap Kaien lirih

Rukia diam menatap rumah yang tepat berada didepannya, dirinya kembali teringat akan kisah masa lalunya pahit bersama Grimmjow.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Deg.

Jantung Rukia terasa sangat sakit , bukan karena penyakit yang ia derita kambuh tapi karena melihat orang ia cintai tengah mencium gadis lain, yang membuat jantungnya lebih sakit daripada saat penyakitnya kambuh.

Rukia tak bergeming untuk pergi membiarkan matanya melihat sang kekasih tengah mencium orang lain, likuit-likuit bening seperti kristal turun begitu saja dari mata _amethys_-nya.

Akhirnya ciuman Grimmjow berakhir, mata Grimmjow membulat sempurna saat melihat Rukia menangis melihatnya.

"Grimmy kau.. melakukannya lagi.."ucap Rukia lirih, ia menangis dalam diam membiarkan matanya mengeluarkan air mata tapi tak mendengarkan isakkan kepiluannya.

Kalau Rukia bisa saat ini dirinya ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya tapi kakinya seperti mata rasa tak selaras dengan apa yang ia otaknya perintahkan.

Grimmjow mendekat kearah Rukia dengan wajah gelisah tapi Rukia berjalan mundur demi menjaga jarak dengan Grimmjow. "berhentilah mundur Rukia"perintah Grimmjow.

Bukk.. Rukia merasa tubuhnya membentur sesuatu tapi tak terasa seperti tembok, akhirnya ia mendonggakkan kepalanya dan ternyata itu adalah Kaien menatap tajam kearah Grimmjow yang sedang terpaku.

Rukia berbalik dan memeluk Kaien erat sambil menangis "Hiks.. hiks.. hikss.. dia melakukannya lagii.. hiks.. hiks.."tangis Rukia sekarang benar-benar pecah sekarang.

Kaien membalas pelukan Rukia, memeluk sepupunya itu erat untuk membuat Rukia lebih tenang, Grimmjow perlahan mendekat dengan ragu kearah Kaien dan Rukia, Kaien hanya menatapnya dingin.

Rukia masih terisak dalam tangisnya, membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah untuk kali ini saja dihadapan Kaien.

"mau apalagi kau kemari..?, menjeleaskan semuanya he..?"ucap kaien dingin.

"ya..!"ucap Grimmjow singkat

Kaien hanya tersenyum tipis "sudah terlambat untuk kau menjelaskan semuanya.."ucap Kaien.

"hiks.. biar aku yang mengakhiri semuanya Grimm.. hiks.. hiks.. pergilah tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, terlambat bagimu menjelskan semuanya hiks.. hiks.. kau mengingkari kata-katamu sendiri.. hiks.. pergilah grimmy.."ucap Rukia dengan masih menangis.

"tap..tapi Rukia..!"ucap Grimmjow.

Dia masih menyayangi Rukia tapi dia tahu Rukia mempunyai penyakit yang langka membuatnya bosan dengan Rukia, karena itu dia mencoba selingkuh dan ini yang kedua kalinya Rukia tahu kalau dirinya tengah berselingkuh.

Dari hari itu Grimmjow tak pernah terlihat disekolah maupun dirumahnya, sedangkan Rukia sibuk menata kembali hati dan hidupnya yang sempat dihancurkan oleh Grimmjow.

"Rukia..!"ucap seseorang dibelakangnya.

Rukia tahu suara siapa yang memanggilnya, Rukia pun berbalik menghadap orang yang telah sengaja memanggilnya itu. Dengan nada sendu Rukia menjawab panggilannya "ya..?".

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis "aku akan pindah keluar negeri, aku ingin merubah diriku mennjadi apa yang kau inginkan, pada saatnya pasti **aku kembali** untukmu jaa ne Rukia"ucap Grimmjow sendu.

Rukia hanya memandang Grimmjow datar tanpa ekspresi, merasa tak ada jawaban Grimmjow membalikan badannya pergi dari hadapan Rukia.

"dan saat itu tak akan mungkin pernah datang untukku Grimm"ucap Rukia sendu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Setetes air mata jatuh dengan sendirinya dari mata violet gadis mungil itu saat dirinya mengingat masalalu yang kelam baginya.

"Ojou-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda..?"ucap Hanataro dari luar.

"siapa..?"tanya Rukia.

"Grimmjow..!"ucap Hanataro lirih.

"katakan aku sedang tidak ada dirumah..!"ucap Rukia.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrttt. Handphone Rukia yang berada dimeja bergetar membuat sang pemilik harus menengok dengan malas.

_Ichi's berry Calling._

Senyum kecil singgah diwajah Rukia "Moshi-moshi tuan jeruk..?"jawab Rukia mengangkat telepon dari Ichigo.

_"hey.. tak bisakah kau tak memanggilku 'tuan jeruk' Rukia"gerutu Ichigo diseberang telepon._

"hahahahaha.. baiklah tuan strawberry aku tak akan memanggilmu tuan jeruk lagi"ucap Rukia menahan tawanya.

"_Cih.. namaku bukan strawberry Rukia"gerutu Ichigo lagi._

"baiklah-baiklah.. ada apa kau menelponku Ichi..?"tanya Rukia mengalah pada Ichigo.

"_aku rindu padamu"jawab Ichigo jujur_.

"..."

"_..."_

Merek berdua saling terdiam.

"Hn, aku juga"jawab Rukia.

"_benarkah..?"tanya Ichigo senang._

"tentu"ucap Rukia.

"_kalau begitu Oyasumi Rukia, besok aku akan menjemputmu.. aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu"ucap Ichigo._

"semoga kejutan yang menyenagkan Ichi, Oyasumi jaa"Rukia menutup handphonenya.

Rukia menutup matanya memasuki alam mimpinya. Berharap kejutan dari Ichigo besok adalah hal yang indah..

**_To be Continued_**

Apa kejutan Ichigo untuk Rukia...? nantikan Chap selanjutttnyaaaaa

Mohon Revienya yaaa minna...!


	5. Chap 5

"_kalau begitu Oyasumi Rukia, besok aku akan menjemputmu.. aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu"ucap Ichigo._

"_semoga kejutan yang menyenagkan Ichi, Oyasumi jaa"Rukia menutup handphonenya._

_Rukia menutup matanya memasuki alam mimpinya. Berharap kejutan dari Ichigo besok adalah hal yang indah.._

**The Time Round**

Iniii Chap ke-5 di The Time Round..

Mohon Reviewnya yaaa minnaaa..

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya beru pemula..!**

**Darries : yaa.. makasih udah Review..**

The Time Round

"hy Rukia..!"sapa Ichigo.

Pagi-pagi Rukia sudah dikagetkan oleh suara khas sang Kurosaki muda itu.

"kenapa kau pagi sekali kemari Ichigo..?"tanya Rukia tanpa menghentikan aktivitas menyiram bunga-bunga lavender kesayangannya.

"aku ingin sarapan denganmu..!"ucap Ichigo sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Rukia.

"ayolah Ichigo jangan manja, kepalamu itu berat untuk tubuh mungilku ini.."ucap Rukia cemberut.

Ichigo mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "gomen"ucapnya.

"Ohayou Rukia"ucap seseorang yang muncul dibelakang Ichigo.

Ichigo berbalik menatap pemuda dibelakangnya dengan tatapan tajam "siapa dia Rukia..?"tanya Ichigo dingin.

"kenalkan aku Grimmjow jaegerjaques"ucap grimmjow ramah.

Rukia hanya diam menulikan pendengarannya dari keadaan dibelakangnya, setelah menyirami bunga-bunganya, Rukia tanpa bicara langsung melenggang kedalam rumah meninggalkan kedua orang diluar yang Saling berpandangan tajam.

"ojou-sama sarapan anda sudah siap"ucap Hanataro.

"hn"

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia keruang makan diikuti Grimmjow dibelakangnya, terbelesit tanya didalam hati Ichigo tentang siapa Grimmjow didalam hidup Rukia, ia takut bila hati Rukia beralih pada pemuda berambut biru itu.

Suasana diruang makan sangatlah tegang, apalagi antara kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda itu, mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ojou-sama apakah anda ingin minum teh dulu..?"tanya Hanataro.

"hn"ucap Rukia kemudian berlalu dari ruang makan itu dalam diam.

Ichigo mencari Rukia didalam rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu dengan main tebak, alhasil ia tersesat.

"hy.. Ichi kenapa kau ada disini..?"tanya seseorang dibelakang Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum, usahanya tidak sia-sia sampai dirinya harus tersesat dirumah megah keluarga Kuchiki itu "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana..!"ucap Ichigo.

"kenapa kau mencariku"tanya Rukia.

"he.. aku ingin menunjukkan kejutanku padamu"ucap Ichigo.

"kau tau Grimmjow masih ada disini..?"tanya Rukia.

"ya.. kucing biru itu masih ada disini, memang dia itu siapa..?"tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Uhm.. ini saat yang tidak tepat untukku jawab Ichi"ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Uhm.. baiklah aku tunggu saat itu, jadi bagaimana kau mau pergi denganku..?"tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Tapi Grimmjow masih disini.. jika kau dapat membuatnya pergi dari sini pasti aku mau pergi denganmu"ucap Rukia.

Ichigo masih berfikir "Uhmm... baiklah akanku lakukan"katanya malas.

'Ck.. aku harus mengusir kucing biru itu pergi'gerutu Ichigi dalam hati. Ichigo berjalan dengan gontai kearah ruang keluarga. Terlihat Grimmjow yang sedang berbicara dengan Hanataro yang tersenyum pahit setiap menanggapi omongan Grimmjow.

"hei.. kau"kata Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"aku..?"tanya Grimmjow menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya.. Rukia memintamu pergi..!"ucap Ichigo malas.

"kenapa tidak Rukia sendiri yang berbicara padaku..?"tanya Grimmjow pada Ichigo.

"haaaa~.. dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu"desah Ichigo bosan.

"Ck.. kau hanya ingin mengusirku kan Kurosaki Ichigo"ucap Grimmjow tajam.

"Ck.."Ichigo mendecak kesal "tidak ada gunanya aku mengusirmu"tambah Ichigo lagi.

"Cih.. baiklah"ucap Grimmjow dan menghilang dibalik pintu keluar.

"masalah pertama selesai sekarang hanya masalah terakhir yaitu, Rukia.."ucap Ichigo lirih.

Rukia memejamkan matanya dalam diam, sesekali dirinya menghela nafas besar. "cih"umpatnya lirih.

"aku tidak tahu kau bisa mengumpat seperti itu Rukia"ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo bersender dikusen pintu dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Ck.. diamlah Ichigo"ucap Rukia bosan.

"hei.. aku hanya bercanda, jadi kita berangkat sekarang.. kucing biru itu sudah aku bereskan"ucap Ichigo bangga.

"tunggulah sebentar"ucap Rukia dan berlalu pergi.

Rukia mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna ungu bertaburan bunga sakura membuat Rukia semakin terlihat cantik, poni yang selalu berada diwajahnya ia jepit dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga kerisan ungu.

Rukia melangkah tenang kearah Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo hampir mimisan melihat Rukia berdadan sangat cantik. "ada apa dengan hidungmu Ichigo..?"tanya Rukia polos.

"Ah.. Uhm"Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya dari hidungnya dan tersenyum kearah Rukia "tidak"ucapnya.

"ayo kita berangkat"ucap Rukia bersemangat.

"Itterasshai Ojou-sama...!"ucap Hanataro pada Rukia yang dibalas senyuman dari Rukia.

Dalam perjalanan Rukia terus menatap keluar jendela sedangkan Ichigo sesekali melirik kearah Rukia. "aku seperti mengenal jalan ini..?"ucap Rukia lirih.

"Ah.. aku ingat inikan jalan kerumah Momo-chan.."ucap Rukia girang hingga membuat Ichigo menoleh padanya.

"kau sering kerumah Momo-san, Rukia..?"tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu.."ucap Rukia bangga.

"kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu..?"ucap Ichigo heran.

"belum waktunya kau melihatku mungkin..!"ucap Rukia dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya membuat wajahnya semakin imut menurut Ichigo.

"ya.. yang penting sekarang aku sudah bersamamu..!"ucap Ichigo.

Rukia tiba didepan sebuah Rumah meski tak sebesar rumahnya tapi rumah itu bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan besar, gaya rumah itu jepang klasik sama seperti dengan gaya rumahnya.

"hei Ichigo ini Rumah siapa..?"tanya Rukia.

"kau akan tahu nanti, ayo masuk..!"ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo membawa masuk Rukia kedalam, mereka disambut beberapa maid dipintu masuk.

"Okaerinasai Ichigo-sama..!"ucap para maid itu bebarengan. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menandakan ya.

"ini rumahmu Ichigo..?"tanya Rukia penasaran.

"ya.. kau akan kupertemukan dengan Oyaji.."ucap Ichigo , dan berjalan mendahului Rukia.

"ne.. Rukia-nee..?"tanya anak peremuan caramel sekitar berumur 15 tahuan.

"kau tahu namaku..?"tanya Rukia pada anak perempuan berambut caramel itu.

"ya.. Ichi-nii sering menceritakan tentangmu pada kami.. Oh ya.. namaku Kurosaki Yuzu salam kenal...!"ucap anak yang bernama Yuzu itu semangat.

"Uhm.. salam kenal juga namaku Rukia Kuchiki"ucap Rukia memperkenalkan diri lagi pada Yuzu.

"hei yuzu dengan siapa kau bicara..?"tanya anak berambut hitam dibelakang Yuzu.

Yuzu menoleh kearah anak berambut hitam itu dan seketika anak berambut hitam itu memekik kecil menyebut nama Rukia. "Rukia-nee..?"

"eh.. halo salam kenal aku Rukia Kuchiki teman dari Ichigo.."ucap Rukia kikung.

"salam kenal juga.. aku Kurosaki Karin adik dari Ichi-nii"ucap Karin senang dan langsung menghambur memeluk Rukia.

Rukia bertambah kikuk dengan karin yang menghambur kepelukkannya. "hei kenapa kau memeluknya seperti itu, dia ini milikku bukan milik kalian"kata Ichigo sebal.

"tenanglah Ichi-nii akukan hanya ingin memeluk sebentar Rukia-nee, kenapa kau pelit sekali Ichi-nii..!"gerutu karin kesal.

"ayo Rukia ikut aku, baka oyaji sudah menunggumu..!"ucap Ichigo lalu menggandeng tangan Rukia pergi.

Saat berpapasan dengan kedua adik Ichigo, Rukia tersenyum dan dirinya telah menghilang karena diseret oleh Ichigo. Saat Rukia sudah sampai teras rumah Ichigo terlihat seorang berumur sekitar 45 tahunan sedang duduk bersantai dengan meminum tehnya.

"baka Oyaji..!"panggil Ichigo pada ayahnya.

Orang itu berbalik dan memandang Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian selang beberapa detik kemudian, ayah Ichigo telah memeluk Rukia erat.

"Oh.. putri ketiga..! akhirnya Ichigo mempunyai pacar, aku pikir ichigo adalah pecinta sesama.."ucap ayah Ichigo pada Rukia dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Buakkkk... ayah Ichigo terhempas kelantai keramik rumahnya dengan tidak elit. "berhentilah mempermalukanku baka Oyaji.."ucap Ichigo kesal.

"hu hu hu.. Masaki kenapa anak kita menjadi begini dia selalu kejam padaku..!"ucap ayah Ichigo didepan foto poster ibu Ichigo yang besar.

"baiklah.. kenapa kau tidak menanyakan nama atau apa tentang calon putri ketigamu. Baka Oyaji..!"ucap Ichigo.

"Oh... perkenalkan aku Kurosaki Ishiin ayah dari Ichigo Kurosaki, soal ibu Ichigo dia sudah meninggal saat Ichigo berumur 5 tahun.. jadi siapa namamu yang mau dengan anakku yang jelek ini"ucap Ishiin berwibawa.

"perkenalkan aku Rukia Kuchiki, orang tuaku sekarang ada diNew York.."ucap Rukia gugup.

"Eh.. kau anak dari Kuchiki Byakuya..?"tanya Ishiin kaget.

"Ojii-san tahu Tou-sanku..?"tanya Rukia.

"jangan memanggilku Ojii-san panggil saja aku O-ya-ji, uhm.. soal tou-sanmu itu.. aku berteman baik dengannya saat masih kuliah dulu"ucap Ishiin.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Bagaimana kelanjutan bertemuan Ishiin dengan Rukia..? tunggu kelanjutaannya di Chap 6 yaaaa minna...!

Minta Reviewnya yaaa minna...


	6. Chap 6

"_Eh.. kau anak dari Kuchiki Byakuya..?"tanya Ishiin kaget._

"_Ojii-san tahu Tou-sanku..?"tanya Rukia._

"_Jangan memanggilku Ojii-san panggil saja aku O-ya-ji, uhm.. soal tou-sanmu itu.. aku berteman baik dengannya saat masih kuliah dulu"ucap Ishiin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Time Round

Iniii Chap ke-6 di The Time Round..

Mohon Reviewnya yaaa minnaaa..

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya baru pemula..!**

Darries : Makasih Udah nge- ripiuw

marshmalow : Makasih udah nge-ripiuw and makasih sarannya aku bakalan memperbaiki ceritanya.

.

.

.

The Time Round

.

.

Diam-diam Grimmjow mengintip dari balik jendela rumahnya, ia melihat Rukia memasuki mobil Ichigo dan membawa Rukia pergi, tidak ingin kehilangan Rukia ke-3 kalinya Grimmjow segera mengikuti mobil Ichigo dari belakang.

Ketika mobil Ichigo berhenti disebuah rumah, Grimmjow menepikan mobilnya dan menunggu Ichigo dan Rukia keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal anakku Rukia-chan..?"tanya Ishiin girang.

"Saat kami SMU.. aku tidak sengaja menabrak Ichigo karena aku terlalu terburu-buru sejak itu Ichigo dan aku berteman.."ucap Rukia dengan pipi bersemu merah karena mengingat kejadian masa lalunya dengan Ichigo.

"Oyaji dan Ichi-nii bolehkah aku meminjam Rukia-nee sebentar..?"tanya Yuzu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Ck.. mau kau bawa kemana Rukiaku..?"tanya Ichigo sebal.

"Ayolah Ichi-nii..?"pinta Yuzu dengan wajah memelas membuat Ichigo tak tega dibuatnya.

Drrrt.. Drrrt.. Drrrt..

'_Kaien-dono'_ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Setelah Rukia meminta ijin pada Ishiin untuk menerima telpon dari Kaien, Rukia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi Kaien-dono"ucap Rukia.

"_Kau ada dimana Rukia..?"ucap Kaien khawatir._

"Aku ada dirumah Ichigo.. Kaien-dono. Oh ya.. bagaimana kencanmu apakah sukses dengan Miyako-san..?"tanya Rukia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"_Hei.. kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kita Rukia..!, dan darimana kau tahu aku berkencan dengan Miyako hari ini..?"ucap Kaien dengan pipi bersemu merah._

"Uhm.. itu tidak penting Kaien-dono, tenanglah ada Ichigo disini yang akan menjagaku.. semoga kau bersenang-senang dengan Miyako-san yaa.. jaa ne..!"ucap Rukia dan memutuskan sambungannya telponnya secara sepihak.

Rukia berbalik dan menemukan kedua adik Ichigo tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Rukia balik tersenyum kearah mereka "Memang kalian ada perlu apa denganku..?"tanya Rukia.

"Kami ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Rukia-nee"ucap Yuzu.

"Baiklah.. apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan padaku..?"ucap Rukia lembut.

"Apa Rukia-nee bisa memasak..?"tanya Yuzu mendahului.

"Uhm.."Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak bisa memasak.. memang dari kecil aku tidak diperbolehkan bekerja terlalu berat karena penyakitku dulu.. sekarang pun begitu karena tubuhku yang lemah, aku... tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dapur, tapi pasti aku akan belajar memasak.. apakah Yuzu mau mengajariku memasak suatu saat nanti..?"ucap Rukia panjang lebar.

"Gomen Rukia-nee aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mau mengajari Rukia-nee untuk belajar memasak..!"ucap Yuzu.

"Sekarang giliranku.. apakah Rukia-nee selalu kesepian..?"tanya Karin.

"Hei.. aku dari kecil selalu kesepian, orang tuaku selalu berada diluar negeri... dirumah hanya aku dan para maid dirumah..!"ucap Rukia sendu.

"Hei Rukia-nee tidak usah sedih masih ada kami"ucap Yuzu.

"Kenapa kita sekarang tidak bersenang-senang seperti piknik ditaman kota karakura.. pasti asyik..!"ucap Rukia bersemangat.

"Yaa kita bisa berjalan kaki ketaman kota karakura bersama-sama"ucap Ishiiin tia-tiba.

Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan, melihat senyum Rukia kembali seperti dulu Ichigo merasa senang, sepertinya ia akan menghentikan waktu bila bisa hanya untuk selalu melihat senyuman Rukia saat ini.

"Ck.. kenapa mereka didalam lama sekali sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan mereka didalam..?"gerutu Grimmjow kesal.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ dengan pakaian serba mini menuntun anjing pudle-nya berjalan kearah Grimmjow. Seketika wajah Grimmjow tak bisa beralih selain menatap wajah gadis cantik itu.

Ketika gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi diperempatan gang Grimmjow tersadar dari keterpesonaannya. "Gadis itu cantik.."gumam Grimmjow lirih.

Rukia berjalan keluar dengan Yuzu menenteng keranjang piknik mereka, Ichigo hanya berjalan santai tapi saat melewati mobil sport biru mengingatkan Ichigo pada sosok Grimmjow .

"Ck.. "Ichigo mendengus sebal.

"Kau kenapa Ichi..?"tanya Rukia heran.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan menggelang kearah Rukia, menyembunyikan firasatnya tentang Grimmjow. Sekarang mereka berada ditaman kota Karakura Yuzu dan Karin masih sibuk mengejar tupai incaran mereka sedangkan Ishiin entah menghilang kemana..

Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Ichigo karena hanya tinggal dirinya dan Rukia disini. "Rukia..?"ucap ichigo yang sedang memerhatikan Rukia yang sedang menggoreskan pensilnya disebuah lembar kertas.

"Apa..?"tanya Rukia.

"Aku..."Ichigo memberikan jeda dalam ucapannya "Sangat mencintaimu"sambung Ichigo.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rukia, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ichigo mengecap semua rasa manis yang berada dibibir Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

"Ayoo karin sedikit lagi, kau hampir mendapatkannya..!"teriakan Yuzu samar-samar terdengar ditelinga Ichigo, membuat Ichigo mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Rukia.

Bisa dibayangkan wajah Rukia sekarang seperti nama Ichigo dalam arti buah, Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Rukia yang lucu.

"Ap.. apa yang kau tertawakan Ichigo..?"ucap Rukia cemberut.

"Mukamu lucu sekali Rukia..!"ucap Ichigo yang sedang memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa Ichigo"ucap Rukia kesal.

"Baiklah.."ucap Ichigo menghenti tawanya.

Terlihat dari kejauhan Karin yang sedang kerepotan membawa tupai hasil buruannya dengan Yuzu sedangkan Yuzu seperti terpesona melihat tupai yang mencoba lepas dari genggaman Karin.

"Hei Ichi.. sepertinya mereka mendapatkan buruannya..!"ucap Rukia lembut.

"Mereka selalu begitu..!"ucap Ichigo santai.

"Putriii ketigakuuuuuuu...!"teriak Ishiin sambil berlari membawa es krim kearah Rukia.

Ishiin berniat memeluk Rukia tapi sebelum itu terjadi Ichigo sudah menghentikannya dengan menendang Ishiin hingga tersungkur.

"Eh.. Oyaji..? kenapa bisa jatuh seperti itu..?"ucap Yuzu khawatir.

Yuzu membantu ayahnya berdiri sedangkan Karin melihatkan tupai hasil buruannya kepada Rukia, dengan takut-takut Rukia mencoba mengelus kepala tupai itu.

"Ayolah Rukia-nee tupai ini tidak akan menggigit jarimu..!"desah Karin.

"Uhmm.. ini menakutkan Karin-chan..!"ucap Rukia takut.

"Sudahlah Rukia.. aku tidak mau jarimu yang akan tergigit tupai itu"ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Rukia-nee.. Oyaji membelikan kita semua es krim khusus untuk Rukia-nee rasa anggur yaa..?"ucap Yuzu memberikan es krim berwarna ungu pada Rukia.

Setelah mereka berpiknik ditaman kota Karakura, Rukia pamit pulang pada keluarga Ichigo yang dijawab desahan kecewa dari kedua adik Ichigo. Rukia hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kecewa kedua adik Ichigo yang lucu.

"Pasti aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi Karin, Yuzu..!"ucap Rukia menghibur kedua adik Ichigo.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu kemari lagi Rukia.. kau seperti disabotase oleh mereka bertiga..!"kata Ichigo sebal dan dibalas kekehan ringan dari Rukia.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan santainya diantara orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di bandara kota Karakura tak sering rambutnya caramelnya bergoyang seiring langkahnya, kacamta hitam yang ia pakai menutupi identitasnya sebagai model dunia. Ia terus berjalan keluar bandara dengan menyeret sebuah koper caramel ditangannya. Mata _Onix-_nya memandang langit diluar bandara dan kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kembali Kurosaki-kun.."ucapnya lirih.

Diwaktu yang sama..

Seorang laki-laki tampan berjalan diantara orang-orang yang sedang berada dibandara kota Karakura, ia berjalan dengan santai membawa koper hitam yang ia seret dari dalam bandara, dia kembali kekota kelahirannya untuk membuktikan pada pemilik hatinya bahwa ia akan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Diluar bandara ia kembali memandang langit setelah ia memandang langit saat keluar dari pesawat tadi.

"Aku kembali Hime.."ucapnya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkna bandara itu.

Ichigo hanya berkonsentrasi menyetir sedangkan Rukia terus melihat kearah jendela, melihat pemandangan seiring jalan yang ia lewati dengan Ichigo. Tak pernah ia bayangkan dirinya akan bertemu bahkan berteman kembali dengan pemuda berambut Orange itu setelah apa yang ia alami dengan Ichigo..

Masih ada rasa Khawatir dihati Rukia tentang masa lalu yang pernah ia alami bersama Grimmjow akan terulang kembali, hatinya terasa semakin sakit mungkin lebih parah bila kisah itu ia alami kembali dengan Ichigo.

Hati Rukia terlalu rapuh bila ia kembali mengalami masa lalu yang pahit itu, merasakan sakit hati dua kali itu sudah cukup membuatnya terpuruk selama 1 tahun.

Rukia asyik melamun saat tiba-tiba siluet laki-laki berambut kelam berjalan diluar dengan menenteng sebuah koper, Rukia mengingat laki-laki itu. Laki- laki yang pernah ada dalam masa lalunya dulu.

"Ishida-kun.."gumam Rukia lirih.

"Siapa Rukia..?"tanya ichigo karena merasa mendengar ucapan Rukia menyebut nama seseorang.

"Eh.. ti..tidak bukan siapa-siapa"ucap Rukia gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Sedangkan dirumah Ichigo.

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk.. "Sebentar"ucap Yuzu.

"Hisashiburi desu ne Yuzu-chan.."ucapnya ramah pada Yuzu.

"Kau..?"ucapKarin tak percaya yang baru saja datang untuk menghampiri Yuzu.

"Hisashiburi desu ne Karin-chan"ucapnya rmah pada Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Akan bagaimana kelajutannyaaa.. dan bagaiamana kelangsungan hubungan Ichi dan Ruki ketika semua orang yang berada dimasa lalu mereka kembali menghampiri mereka..? Tunggu Chap selanjutnyaaaa ^_^

Tunggu lanjutannya di Chap 7 yaaa minnaaa..!

Mohon Ripiuwnya..


	7. Chap 7

_Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk.. "Sebentar"ucap Yuzu._

"_Hisashiburi desu ne Yuzu-chan.."__ucapnya ramah pada Yuzu._

"_Kau..?"ucapKarin tak percaya yang baru saja datang untuk menghampiri Yuzu._

"_Hisashiburi desu ne Karin-chan"ucapnya ramah pada Karin._

.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

.

.

.

.

Chap 7 udah bisa apdate nih minnaaa..

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya baru pemula..!**

Mohon Ripiuwnya yaa minnaaa..

RnR yaa minnaa...

Marshmallow : ini udah apdate lagi, aku selalu ndengerin semua saran kok.

Darries : masih dirahasiakan liat aja chap berikutnya.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo, Rukia..?"tanya Kaien pada Rukia.

"Tentu pada waktu yang tepat Kaien-dono..!"ucap Rukia sendu.

"Kapan waktu itu akan datang..?"tanya Kaien menyudutkan Rukia.

"Aku.. masih belum siap menceritakan semuanya padanya.. itu terlalu berat untukku.. berikan aku waktu.."ucap Rukia sendu.

"Hn, Baiklah"ucap Kaien dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

"Haaaa~.."Rukia menghelah nafas berat.

Perlahan air matanya mengalir, liquit-liquit itu berjatuhan tanpa ada penghalang apapun, dirinya masih belum siap menceritakan lukanya pada Ichigo. Dimana masa terkelam dalam dirinya, masa-masa hatinya sangat rapuh akan apa yang bernama luka.

"Waktu itu akan tiba sebentar lagi..!"gumam Rukia lirih.

^^ Hanna^^

Ichigo berjalan keluar dari mobilnya. didalam rumahnya ia melihat orang yang ada dalam masa lalunya kembali dan tengah melihatnya dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku kembali Ichigo'.

"Kau..?"ucap Ichigo heran.

"Hisashiburi desu neKurosaki-kun"ucapnya ramah menyapa Ichigo.

"Mau apa kau kemari Inoue..?"tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar apa tidak boleh Kurosaki-kun..?"tanya Inoue dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku tidak ingin menerima kunjungan darimu.."ucap Ichigo datar.

"Kemana Ishiin-san, aku ingin bertemu dengannya..?"inoue seperti tak mendengar omongan Ichigo yang menolaknya berkunjung kekediamannya dengan menanyakan dimana ayah Ichigo berada.

"Kau.. pergilah dari rumahku.."geram Ichigo.

"Yuzu ayo kita pergi kedalam.."bujuk Karin pada Yuzu yang seakan mengerti situasi yang sedang tidak mendukung diantara mereka berempat.

Seakan menyadari kepergian adiknya yang menandakan keduanya tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang berada diantara mereka.

"Cepat pergi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu Inoue"ucap Ichigo tajam.

Inoue berdiri dengan wajah angkuh "Ingat kau pasti kembali padaku **Kurosaki-kun**"ucap Inoue menekankan nama marga Ichigo.

^^ Hanna ^^

Grimmjow kehilangan jejak Rukia dan memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebuah cafe.

Kliiingg..!

Grimmjow memilih untuk duduk dipojok ruangan karena tempat itu yang paling sepi. Seorang pelayan perempuan menghampirinya saat ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah pelayan perempuan itu, matanya memandang tak percaya pelayan perempuan itu adalah gadis berambut tosca tadi pagi yang membuatnya terpesona.

Mata madu gadis didepannya memandang penuh tanda tanya kearah Grimmjow. Seketika Grimmjom menghentikan lamunannya.

"Err.. maaf tuan anda mau pesan apa..?"tanyanya gugup.

"Capuccino saja dan boleh kah aku tahu namamu nona..?"tanya Grimmjow mencoba kompromi dengan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck.. dan kau..?"tanya Neliel pada Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.."jawab Grimmjow cepat.

"Baiklah Grimmjow-san tunggu sebentar pesanan anda akan segera datang"ucap Neliel dan melenggang pergi kearah bar tender.

^^ Hanna ^^

Sepi rasanya diam dirumah sendirian, pasti bahagia bila bersama dengan keuarga pikir Rukia. Ia memilih berjalan kearah kandang kelinci kesayangannya bermain dengan Chappy yang paling ia sukai.

Tapi rasa sepi itu tidak bisa hilang, Rukia berbaring terlentang diantara rumput hijau, memejamkan matanya menikmati kesepian yang tengah melandanya.

"Haaaa~.."desah Rukia pasrah kemudian ia jatuh tertidur diatas rumput-rumput hijau ditemani kelincinya yang tertidur disampingnya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk.. Inoue mengumpat sebal dengan orang yang berani-beraninya mengetuk pintu rumahnya ketika ia sedang bersantai seperti ini. denga malas ia berjalan menuju pintu berwarna cream itu.

"Siapa..?"tanya Inoue dan ketika ia mendongak melihat siapa tamu yang mendatangi rumahnya, dirinya kaget setengah mati.

"Hisashiburi desu ne Hime..!"ucap pria didepannya.

"Ishida-kun.. kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini..?"tanya Inoue tidak percaya.

"Asal tebak.. lagi pula aku juga baru pulang dari Amerika..!"ucapnya enteng dan menyelinap masuk kedalam rumah milik mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau mau minum apa Ishida-kun...?"tanya Inoue.

"Teh..!"ucap Ishida acuh.

Ia berkali-kali melihat handphonenya guna mengecek jadwalnya hari ini, ia berkali-kali mengumat pasrah saat handphone kembali bergetar.

"Ini Ishida-kun silahkan dinikmati..!"ucpa Inoue canggung dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa seorang model terkenal sepertimu mau tinggal ditempat seperti ini.."ucpa Ishida heran melihat apartemen Inoue yang sederhana.

"Penyamaran.."jawab Inoue kecil.

"Alasanmu kembali kekota ini tidak hanya sekedar kau rindu tanah kelahiranmu kan Hime..?"tanya Ishida mengintimidasi Inoue.

Wajah rupawan Inoue terlihat gelisah "Uhm.. ti..tidak"ucap Inoue gugup.

"Benarkah..? tapi sepertinya kau kesini untuk mendapatkan Kurosaki sekali lagi dengan cara apapun..?"ucap Ishida menyudutkan Inoue.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya datang kemari Ishida-kun..?"tanya Inoue curiga.

Ishida berdiri dari duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Dan berjalan kearah pintu "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu selamanya.. kalau kau mencariku datang saja kerumahku.. kau pasti masih mengingat jelas dimana letak rumahku Hime..!"ucap Ishida dan berlalu pergi.

^^ Hanna ^^

Drrt Drrt..

Getar handphone Rukia yang berada disaku roknya membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya dan juga membuat kaget kelinci kesayangannya.

"Moshi-moshi..?"Rukia mengangkat handphonenya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Kau.. sedang apa..?"tanya orang diseberang telpon_.

"Hn, terbangun dari alam mimpi"jawab Rukia malas.

"_memimpikanku Rukia..?"tanya suara yang amar Rukia kenali._

"Memimpikan orang berkepala jeruk..?"tanya Rukia.

"_Hei.. aku bukan kepala jeruk, rambutku ini keturunan dari mendiang Kaa-sanku Rukia..!"ucap Ichigo membela rambutnya sendiri._

"Hihihi.. kau lucu Icihgo..!"ucap Rukia terkekeh geli medengar belaan Ichigo.

"_Kau.. sedang apa..?"tanya Ichigo._

"Memikirkan sesuatu.."kata Rukia.

"_Kau.. memikirkanku..?"tanya ichigo usil._

"Percaya diri sekali kau, aku sedang memikirkan orang yang berada dalam masalaluku.."jawab Rukia sendu.

"_Siapa..?"tanya Ichigo._

Atmosfir disekitar mereka berubah menjadi kaku, Rukia tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo yang menurutnya ambigu.

"Itu.. terlalu berat bila aku menjawabnya sekarang, suatu saat nanti aku.. pasti akan menjawab semua yang pernah kau tanyakan padaku..!"jawab Rukia sendu.

Lagi-lagi air matanya menetes, dia merasa bersalah membiarkan Ichigo penasaran akan semua cerita masa lalunya. Belum terdengar apapun jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Gomen Ichi.."ucap Rukia kemudian menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

Rukia kembali menutup matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia tertidur diatas rumput hijau, meskipun raganya tampak tertidur tapi air matanya masih mengalir disudut-sudut matanya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Setelah pembicaraan ditelpon itu.. Ichigo mau pun Rukia tak ada yang pernah menemui satu sama lain hampir 5 bulan mereka menikmati dunia mereka masing-masing tanpa ada kata kita diantara mereka.

"Aku akan segera lulus kuliah, pasti Tou-san akan membawaku ke Amerika..!"ucap Rukia pada Hanataro.

"Ojou-sama lebih baik meninggalkan jepang.. dari pada Ojou-sama harus sedih setiap hari, mulailah hidup yang baru disana.."ucap Hanataro.

"Tapi.."

"Lupakanlah dia Ojou-sama"ucap Hanataro memotong perkataan Rukia.

"Akan kucoba Hanataro.."kata Rukia.

^^ Hanna ^^

Ichigo menatap gusar jalan disetiap langkanhnya. Kadang ia mengusap rambut orangenya kasar menandakan dirinya dilandakan frustasi. Ia selalu terpikir dengan wajah cantik Rukia disetiap tidurnya, tapi dia terlalu malas menemui Rukia yang tak pernah mau jujur padanya.

Brukk.. "Ah.. gomen aku tidak sengaja"ucap Ichigo.

Dirinya terbawa rasa tak nyaman dihatinya hingga tak melihat orang yang berjalan didepannya. "Sekali lagi gomen"ucpa Ichigo penuh penyesalan.

"Ichigo-sama..?"ucap orang didepannya, yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Han.. Hanataro..?"ucap Ichigo kaget.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Ichigo-sama..?"tanya Hanataro.

"Uhm.. baiklah"Ichigo berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Hanataro menatap nanar pria yang berjalan didepannya.

Setelah mereka sampai disebuah cafe. Hanataro duduk berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Baiklah sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku..?"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Ini tentang Ojou-sama, Ichigo-sama.. ketika Ojou-sama lulus dari kuliahnya disini, mungkin setelah itu kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya.."ucap Hanataro.

"memang dia mau kemana, mungkin itu kebohongannya lagi kepadaku..!"ucap Ichigo tidak percaya.

"percayalah, Ojou-sama takkan pernah berbohong kepadamu selain itu demi kebaikanmu..!"ucap Hanataro tegas membela Rukia.

"Cih..!"Ichigo hanya mengumpat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu jaa ne Ichigo-sama.."ucap Hanataro setelah itu meninggalkan Ichigo dengan keterpakuannya.

^^ Hanna ^^

"Kau habis dari mana Hanataro..?"tanya Rukia.

"Uhm.. membeli sesuatu disupermarket"ucap Hanataro dengan menunjukkan kantong belanjaanya pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, Hanataro melihat punggung kecil Rukia pergi dengan tatapan nanar.

"Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar Ojou-sama..!"harap Hanataro tulus.

^^ Hanna ^^

Ichigo berjalan keluar cafe dengan gontai. Memikirkan ucapan maid kepercayaan Rukia tadi. Pikirannya semakin kalut, dia tak sanggup membiarkan Rukia pergi lagi darinya.

"Ichigo..?"ucap seseorang.

"Kaien..?"ucap ichigo sendu.

"kau.. kenapa berada disini..?"tanya Kaien

"Entahlah, pikiranku sedang bingung..!"ucap Ichigo gusar.

"Apa.. ini tentang Rukia..?"tanya Kaien.

"Hn, beberapa waktu ini memang aku dan Rukia jarang bertemu bisa dibilang hubungan kami merenggang, tapi tadi Hanataro mengatakan padaku bahwa setelah Rukia lulus kuliah aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya bila aku.. tidak mencegahnya sekarang"ucap ichigo dengan sendu.

"Kau menyangka Rukia menyuruh Hanataro berbohong kepadamu seperti aku dulu..?"tanya Kaien.

"Uhm.."Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan Kaien.

"Kau.. salah besar Ichigo, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya padaku, bila memang kau tidak mau kehilangan Rukia kedua kalinya coba percayalah padanya Ichigo.. pasti kau juga bertanya-tanya kenapa ketika kau bertanya tentang masa lalunya. ia tak pernah menjawab dan menyanggupimu disaat yang tepat itu karena.. dia belum siap, cobalah mengertinya Ichigo.. Uhm.. sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi karena Miyako pasti sudah menungguku lama.. Ganbatte Ichigo"ucap Kaien panjang lebar.

"Benarkah yang Kaien katakan Rukia..?"tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Pojok Author :

Gak tau kapan selesainya cerita ini tapi saya akan usahakan update kilat meski tugas berjimpun...

^^ Hanna ^^

Bagaimana kelanjutannya, apakah Ichigo mampu untuk percaya pada ucapan Kaien dan Hanataro...? Tunggu Chap selanjutnya.. ^^

Mohon ripiuwnya yaa minna


	8. Chap 8

"_Kau.. salah besar Ichigo, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya padaku, bila memang kau tidak mau kehilangan Rukia kedua kalinya coba percayalah padanya Ichigo.. pasti kau juga bertanya-tanya kenapa ketika kau bertanya tentang masa lalunya. ia tak pernah menjawab dan menyanggupimu disaat yang tepat itu karena.. dia belum siap, cobalah mengertinya Ichigo.. Uhm.. sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi karena Miyako pasti sudah menungguku lama.. Ganbatte Ichigo"ucap Kaien panjang lebar._

"_Benarkah yang Kaien katakan Rukia..?"tanya pada dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

Chap The Time Round udaaahhh apdate lagi niihh yang ke-8..!

Yang udah ngeripiuw Fic ini terima kasih banyakk yaa.. karena ripiuw kalian Author semangat nulis cerita ini.

Izumi :salam kenal juga Izumi-san ,untuk masala perbaikin Chap awal udah aku usahin tapi masih bertahap.. terus soal karakter, pertama maunya sih gak banyak karakter yang masuk tapi seiring alur mala jadi banyak yang masuk..! and for all Makasih udah mau Ripiuw cerita aku dan sarannya juga ^^

marshmalow : rencananya sih gitu.. udah mau Ending, tapi gak tahu kurang berapa Chap lagi.. makasih udah Ripiuwnya ^^

Darries : untuk itu bakalan dijawab di Chap ini.. for all makasih udah ngeripiuw ceritaku..

.

.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

.

.

Grimmjow berjalan dengan santai dikoridor kantornya sendiri, dengan hanya menggunakan taxedo hitam mampu membuat karyawan-karyawan wanita ditempatnya terpesona olehnya.

Ia berjalan ketempat mobilnya terparkir rapi, bahu Grimmjow ditabrak seseorang. kalau saja kakinya tak cekatan mungkin sekarang dirinya tengah terkapar diaspal jalan.

"Ah.. gomen aku tidak melihatmu saat berlari tadi..!"ucap wanita yang menabraknya.

"Kita bertemu lagi nona..!"ucap Grimmjow setelah kaget melihat orang yang tadi menabraknya.

"Ah.. kau Grimmjow-san ..?"uca Neliel gugup serta warna pipinya yang mulai berubah menjadi sewarna tomat.

"Kau mau kemana..?"ucap Grimmjow.

Dimata Neliel.. Grimmjow sangatlah tampan dan mempesona ,laki-laki itu bisa membuatnya tersipu malu tentu selain Kurosaki Ichigo. "Umh.. aku harus segera pergi kuliah hingga sampai-sampai aku harus berlari"ucap Neliel gugup.

"memang kau kuliah dimana..?"tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Universitas Todai"Nell menjawab dengan senyum tersipu.

'dia berkuliah yang sama dengan Rukia'ucap Grimmjow dalam hatinya. "Uhm.. jurusan apa..?"tanya

"Sastra, memangnya kenapa..?"tanya Nell heran.

"Mau kuantar..?"tanya Grimmjow mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memang kau tidak sibuk..?"tanya Nell balik.

"Tidak, setelah ini jadwalku kosong..!"ucap Grimmjow dan menuntun Nell menuju mobilnya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Ishida sedang meneliti setiap dokumen yang berada dimejanya, pekerjaan yang menjabat sebagai Directur Utama Ishida corp membuatnya harus bergelut setiap saat dengan berkas-berkas penting perusahaannya.

"Ishida-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.."ucap Syazel, sekretaris pribadinya.

"Siapa..?"tanya Ishida.

"Sepertinya dia seorang model, bisa dilihat dari tubuhnya..!"ucap Syazel dengan gaya berpikir ala detektifnya.

"Biarkan ia masuk.."Ucap Ishida datar.

Ia tahu siapa yang berkunjung kekantornya dari sekretarisnya yang menceritakan orang yang mendatanginya.

"Ohayou Ishida-kun..!"ucap Inoue manis.

"Hn"balas Ishida singkat.

"Kau sedang apa..?"tanya Inoue.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari Orihime..?"tanya Ishida tajam dan mengalihkan wajah untuk menatap wajah Inoue.

"Aku bosan dirumah.. jadi aku memilih untuk mengunjungimu, itu sajakan..!"ucap Inoue santai.

Ishida hanya berdehem menanggapi jawaban Inoue, mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Apa kau sangat sibuk Ishida-kun..?"tanya Inoue memastikan.

"Kau datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat Hime, pekerjaanku sangat banyak ini semua gara-gara Tou-san yang libur tanpa memberi tahuku dulu..!"ucap Ishida.

Akhirnya Inoue hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat Ishida yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Rukia berjalan dengan sendu, ia selalu menghitung dalam diam setiap dentingan detik saat ia kembali melangkah satu dem satu, ia ingin menikmati keberadaannya selama disini sebelum ia kembali meninggalkan kota kelahirannya ini.

"Ohayou Rukia..!"sapa seseorang yang berada didepannya.

Rukia mnedongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah orang yang menyapanya. "Ohayou Grimmjow..!"ucap Rukia malas.

"Kau mengenal Kuchiki, Grimmjow-san..?"tanya Nell yang mucul disamping Grimmjow.

"Tentu dia adalah.. mantan kekasihku dulu"ucap Grimmjow enteng dengan melihat Rukia dengan lembut.

Rukia berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun dari hadapan kedua pasangan tadi. Ia kembali menghitung detik demi detik, Rencananya sepulang kuliah nanti ia akan ketaman kota untuk yang teakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi dari Karakura.

"Ohayou Rukia-chan.."sapa Momo.

"Ohayou Momo-chan.."ucap Rukia malas membuat Momo heran.

"Kau kenapa Rukia-chan..?"tanya Momo penasaran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja aku sedih jika nanti aku sudah harus meninggalkan kota ini.."ucap Rukia sedih.

"Kapan kau akan pergi dari sini..?"tanya Momo.

"Sebentar lagi.. pastinya aku tidak tahu kapan tapi setelah lulus aku tidak akan ada lagi disini.."ucap Rukia.

"Aku.. Momo Hinomori akan membuat hari-hari Rukia Kuchiki mulai hari takkan bisa ia lupakan selamanya"ucap Momo berjanji kepada Rukia.

Membuat tawa Rukia pecah dan akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama, Momo adalah sahabat yang paling ia sayangi, Momo mau menerima keadaan Rukia apa adanya tanpa memandang perbedaan diantara mereka.

"Arigatou Momo-chan"ucap Rukia dan memeluk Momo.

^^ Hanna ^^

Ichigo berjalan disamping Renji dengan murung tak mendengarkan ocehan Renji tentang gadis yang baru ia temui yang bernama Tatsuki Arisawa. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Hanataro dan Kaien, ia terus memikirkan ucapan kedua orang dekat Rukia itu.

"Ichigo apa kau mendengarkanku..?"teriak Renji disamping Ichigo.

"Ck.. diamlah Babon aku sedang pusing..!"teriak Ichigo membalas ucapan Renji padanya.

"Memang apa yang kau pusingkan didalam otak bodohmu itu Ichigo..?"tanya Renji heran sekaligus mengejek Ichigo.

"Seseorang..!"ucap Ichigo dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Renji yang diam tak percaya.

"Ck.. dasar Jeruk busuk..!"umpat Renji kesal.

Akhirnya Renji berjalan sendirian kedalam kelasnya. Mencari teman untuk mendengarkan ceritanya tentang gadis yang baru ia temui.

^^ Hanna ^^

Sehabis menemani Momo berbelanja dimall dan diseret untuk makan kerestoran ramen, Rukia masih menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ketaman kota, seperti apa yang ia pikirkan tadi pagi, ini adalah kali terakhirnya ia akan pergi ketaman kota Karakura hanya untuk sekedar menikmati suasana taman yang menenangkan bagi Rukia.

Seiring kakinya melangkah menuju danau sering tangannya menyentuh pohon-pohon disekitarnya, jemarinya mencoba untuk mengingat tekstur kulit-kulit pohon tersebut terkadang ada nama pasangan yang terpahat dikulit pohon itu Membuat Rukia merasa iri.

"Haaa~.."desah Rukia pasrah.

Rasa sepi itu datang kembali padanya, membuatnya merasa seperti sendirian didunia yang luas ini. ingin rasanya ia sekarang menumpahkan rasa yang menggajal didalam hatinya, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tapi Rukia tak mampu melakukannya hatinya terlalu ragu untuk melakukannya.

Ternyata benar dugaan Rukia, danau itu sepi tak ada seorang pun disana. 'Taman ini begitu terlupakan sepertinya' ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasanya , menghadap danau dan sang mentari. Tiba-tiba ada seekor tupai melompat kepangkuannya, Rukia hanya memandang tupai itu heran sedangkan tupai itu juga memandang Rukia heran dengan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei.. kau tidak takut denganku..?"tanya Rukia pada hewan kecil mungil itu.

Seperti menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, tupai itu menelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan meilhat Rukia penuh harap.

"Kau.. tahu hidupku tak segampang dirimu, hidupku.. penuh dengan luka dan sepertinya luka itu tidak mau menghilang.. aku juga tidak mungkin lari dari kenyataan.. yang harus kulakukan adalah memulai hidup baru dengan melupakan masa laluku, apa itu benar..?"tanya Rukia usai menceritakan masalahnya.

Tapi setelah bercerita Rukia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang menceritakan masalahnya pada seekor tupai. "hahaha.. kenapa aku malah bercerita denganmu, pasti kau takkan mengerti apa yang aku ceritakan..!"ucap Rukia sendu.

Rukia memutuskan untuk menaruh tupai itu diranting pohon, dan berkelilin taman sebentar hanya untuk refresing. Dalam langkahnya Rukia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuchiki..?"ucap seseorang didepannya.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Rukia saat orang dalam masa lalunya datang kembali. "Ishida-kun..?"ucap Rukia kaget.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam, Ishida mengajak Rukia untuk duduk dan berbicara sebagai teman lama yang bertemu kembali.

"Kau masih berkuliah..?"tanya Ishida.

"Ya.. aku masuk jurusan sastra, aku dipaksa masuk ke Universitas Today oleh Kaien..!"ucap Rukia sebal.

"Kita lama tak pernah bertemu sejak kau mengakhiri semuanya.!"ucap Ishida sendu.

"Gomen.. Ishida-kun saat itu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk meneruskan semuanya.. lebih baik kau melupakanku saat itu, karena itu adalah pilihanku..!"ucap Rukia dengan tetap tersenyum lembut kearah Ishida.

"Ya.. itu lebih baik, dan terima kasih karena kau memutuskan semuanya saat itu membuatku bisa memulai dari awal..!"kata Ishida dengan tersenyum kearah Rukia.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkkannya..!"ucap Rukia datar.

"dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini Ishida-kun..?"tanya Rukia.

"Uhm.. melepaskan lelah setelah bekerja itu saja..!"ucap Ishida enteng.

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mengenang ketika mereka masih bersama, tertawa dan menangis bersama..

"Sudah sore, mau kuantarkan pulang..?"tanya Ishida.

Rukia menyadari hari mulai beranjak sore menampakkan warna Orange, melihat siluet Orange dari pancaran sinar matahari yang akan kembali dan digantikan oleh bulan , Rukia menjadi mengingat Ichigo, beberapa bulan ini dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo hanya berpapasan tanpa ada sapa diantaranya itu membuat Rukia menganggap Ichigo telah menemukan orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya.

Dan Rukia memilih mengalah, meninggalkan Ichigo secara perlahan.

"Kuchiki..?"panggilan Ishida membuyarkan semua lamunan Rukia.

"Gomen Ishida-kun, ayo kita pulang"ucap Rukia lirih.

Ishida hanya menanggapi ucapan Rukia dengan gumaman kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Pojok Author :

Ini udah deket Chap akhir jadi pembaca sekalian sabar yaa...! ^^

^^ Hanna ^^

Apakah akan berakhir dengan kata perpisahan untuk Rukia dengan Ichigo.. tunggu Next Chapnya..!

Mohon Ripiuwnya yaa minna...!


	9. Chap 9

_Rukia menyadari hari mulai beranjak sore menampakkan warna Orange, melihat siluet Orange dari pancaran sinar matahari, Rukia menjadi mengingat Ichigo, beberapa bulan ini dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo hanya berpapasan tanpa ada sapa diantaranya itu membuat Rukia menganggap Ichigo telah menemukan orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya._

_Dan Rukia memilih mengalah, meninggalkan Ichigo perlahan._

"_Kuchiki..?"panggilan Ishida membuyarkan semua lamunan Rukia._

"_Gomen Ishida-kun, ayo kita pulang"ucap Rukia lirih._

_Ishida hanya menanggapi ucapan Rukia dengan gumaman kecil._

.

.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo

Gakk kerasa udah chap 9 ajaaa yaa..!

Yang udah ngeripiuw Fic ini terima kasih banyakk yaa.. karena ripiuw kalian Author semangat nulis cerita ini.

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Apdate Chap ini agak lama soalnya sambil mikir ending ceritanya...

Mohon Ripiuwnya yaa minna..!

marshmalow : Ini chap selanjutnyaa udah apdate kok..

Darries : bener banget.. tapi itu udah jadi masa lalu mereka, mereka juga gak bisa jadi sepasang kekasih lagi karena udah punya jalan masing-masing. Saya Usahain manjangin Chap-nya, dan makasih udah mau ngeripiuw cerita aku. Disini ada adegan IchiRuki-nya kok..

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

.

.

.

"Tadaima, Ojou-sama"ucap Hanataro menyambut kepulangan Rukia.

Rukia hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi ucapan Hanataro, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ishida mood Rukia kembali buruk, kesipian itu datang kembali padanya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Ichigo bergerak gusar diatas tempat tidur _king size_-nya, dia masih memikirkan ucapan Kaien dan Hanataro bila ucapan mereka benar apakah ia sanggup kehilangan Rukia lagi..?

Semua itu memberikan tekanan tersendiri bagi Ichigo, kuliahnya sebentar lagi berakhir dan ia akan menjadi salah satu dokter di Rumah sakit ayahnya. Tapi dari semua ia inginkan.

Impiannya adalah hidup selamanya bersama Rukia.

"Ini begitu memusingkan..!"ucap Ichigo gusar.

"Ichi-nii.. ada yang mau bertemu denganmu..!"teriak Karin dari luar.

Ichigo terdiam memikirkan siapa yang datang untuk bertemu dengannya. Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan berantakkan.

"Hey.. Ichi-nii kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan..!"sindir Karin pada Ichigo.

"Hn"gumam Ichigo kecil.

Ichigo terus berjalan dengan lesu kearah ruang tamu sedikit demi sedikit senyum tipis muncul diwajah Ichigo. Dengan membayangkan bahwa yang menemuinya adalah Rukia tapi saat melihat wanita didepannya senyumannya luntur begitu saja dari wajah tampannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari Senna..?"ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Uhm.. ak- aku mau bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-kun..!"ucap Senna dengan tersipu malu.

"Mau apa kau menemuiku..?"tanya Ichigo bosan.

"Aku mau mengatakan kalau aku.. Men-menyukaimu..!"ucap Senna malu, pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

"Pergilah aku tidak menyukaimu, aku.. sudah mencintai orang lain"ucap Ichigo datar.

"Tap- tapi.."ucap Senna, mata _hazel_nya mulai mengeluarkan air tapi Senna menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Pergilah sebelum kau bertambah sakit karena aku, sekali lagi Gomen..!"ucap Ichigo datar.

"Baiklah.. ak-aku pulang dulu, jaa ne Kurosaki-kun..!"ucap Sennadengan tubuh gemetar.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan pernyataan cinta dari Senna, Ichigo kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia kembali berjalan gontai melewati Yuzu yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ichi-nii"ucap Yuzu lirih.

Melihat adik kembarnya bersedih , Karin mencoba menghibur Yuzu.

"Hei.. Yuzu apa kau mau melihat Ichi-nii tersenyum lagi..?"tanya Karin.

Yuzu menoleh dengan mata berbinar. "Bagaimana caranya..?"tanya Yuzu bersemangat.

Karin membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Yuzu, seketika wajah Yuzu bertambah bersemangat mendengar bisikkan Karin.

^^ Hanna ^^

Rukia terdiam dibalkon kamarnya, memendang bulan yang tengah sempurna dengan sendu.

Tokk.. Tokk..

"Ojou-sama.. ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu..!"uca Hanataro dari luar.

Rukia tidak berniat menjawab ucapan Hanataro, terdengar derit pintu dari arah luar.

"Rukia..!"ucap suara dari arah belakangnya.

".."Rukia tak menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.."ucapnya lagi.

Perlahan terdengar langkah kaki menuju kearah Rukia.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Grimmjow..?"tanya Rukia dengan tegas.

"Tak bisakah aku untuk masuk kembali dalam kehidupanmu..?"tanya Grimmjow memohon pada Rukia.

"Sudah tak ada yang tersisa untukmu Grimmjow.. mungkin bila ada yang tersisa hanyalah **Luka**.."ucap Rukia sendu.

"Aku bisa menghapusnya Rukia.."terang Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak yakin Grimmjow.. kau pernah menorehkan luka dihatiku 2 kali, mungkin saja akan ada luka lagi yang kau torehkan.."kini Rukia menghadap kearah Grimmjow dan menatap mata Aqua Grimmjow dalam.

"Begitukah Rukia..?"ucap Grimmjow lirih.

"Hn"gumam Rukia singkat.

"Tapi Rukia.."pinta Grimmjow lirih.

"Mengertilah Grimmjow.. kau tak mungkin bisa bersama denganku lagi, kau tak pernah tahu arti dari kata menyayangi.. jadi aku tak kan bisa bersamamu.."terang Rukia pada Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu.. bisakah kau membantuku mengartikan arti kata menyayangi Rukia..?"tanya Grimmjow.

"Gomen.. Grimmjow aku kali ini tidak bisa membantumu, aku yakin pasti ada seorang gadis diluar sana yang mau mengartikan kata itu bersamamu.."jawab Rukia tulus.

"Mungkin yang kau katakan benar Rukia.. aku tak pantas bersamamu, gomen Rukia.."ucap Grimmjow tulus.

"Ganbatte Grimmy"ucap Rukia menyemangati Grimmjow.

Ini adalah pertama kali bagi Rukia memanggil Grimmjow dengan Grimmy, setelah kejadian beberapa tahun silam Rukia tak pernah lagi memanggil Grimmjow dengan Grimmy.

Senyum cerah menjalar perlahan dibibir Grimmjow, menghilangkan kesan suram yang selalu menghinggapi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu Jaa ne.. Rukia"ucap Grimmjow dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Grimmjow, setidaknya ada yang ia bisa perbauat sebelum ia meninggalkan Karakura.

^^ Hanna ^^

Yuzu berkali-kali berjalan tak tentu arah ditaman kota Karakura, melihat setiap sudut taman kota, apakah orang ia cari berada disana. Setelah mencari informasi dari teman dekat Rukia yaitu Momo, dia bertanya dimana ia bisa menemukan Rukia disaat seperti ini.. Momo hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan setelah dipaksa akhirnya Momo mau memberitahukannya.

"Ah.. apa Momo-chan membohongiku yaa..?"tanya Yuzu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah lelah berjam-jam menunggu ditaman yang sangta sepi ini, yang lama-lama membuatnya takut.

Akhirnya Yuzu mencoba perjalan kearah danau, dan disitulah ia melihat sosok Rukia tengah melihat hambaran air danau dalam diam, Yuzu mendekatinya dalam diam.

"Rukia-nee.."ucap Yuzu.

Rukia menoleh kebelakang dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Yuzu-chan..?"tanya Rukia heran.

Yuzu perlahan mendekat dan duduk disamping Rukia. Rukia masih heran akan kehadiran adik Ichigo disini.

"Kau kenapa bisa berada disini..?"tanya Rukia masih dengan keheranannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rukia-nee..!"jawab Yuzu.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku dan dari siapa kau tahu aku berada disini..?"tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku tahu dari Momo-chan, tentang aku ingin bertemu Rukia-nee itu.. aku ingin Rukia-nee datang kesini besok dijam yang sama bagaimana..?"tawar Yuzu.

Rukia menimbang-nimbang, dia harus datang ketaman kota besok jam 9 pagi tapi besok dia adalah kuliah mungkin ia bisa datang ketika sore hari.

"Uhm.. aku besok ada kuliah mungkin kalau kau mau aku akan datang sore hari bagaimana..?"tawar Rukia pada Yuzu.

Senyum cerah tercetak rapi diwajah Yuzu. "Baiklah.. tidak apa-apa, aku sudah senang kok Rukia-nee mau datang.."ucap Yuzu kali ini dengan senyum misterius.

^^ Hanna ^^

Ichigo memperhatikan acara TV tanpa minat. "Haaa~.."desahnya lelah.

"Hei.. Ichi-nii..!"panggil Karin. Tapi Ichigo tak menanggapi sekalipun.

"Hei.. aku dan Yuzu punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu..?"ucap Karin.

Ichigo mulai tertarik dengan apa yang Karin katakan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menghapap Karin.

"Datanglah besok kedanau ditaman kota sekitar jam 3 sore Ok."ucap Karin sesekali menengok kedalam Handphone-nya, yang terdapat pesan dari Yuzu.

"Aku malas.."ucap Ichigo datar.

"Kau akan menyesal bila tidak datang"ucap Karin tak kalah datar dengan Ichigo.

Tak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan Ichigo, Karin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Sebenarnya Karin ingin menjemput Yuzu ditaman kota.

"Haaa~"lagi-lagi Ichigo mendesah lelah.

^^ Hanna ^^

Rukia dan Yuzu berjalan keluar dari area taman kota.

"Uhm.. Rukia-nee aku pergi dulu yaa.. aku akan dijemput oleh Karin jaa ne Rukia-nee"ucap Yuzu dan berlari berlawanan arah dengan arah pulang Rukia.

"Jaa ne Yuzu-chan"ucap Rukia dengan senyum tulus.

Rukia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Didalam pikirannya saat ini ia menebak-nebak apa yan akan terjadi besok.. tapi tak mau memusingkan hal itu, Rukia terus menulusuri jalan menuju kediamannya.

Rukia memilihberjalan kaki dari pada harus diantar oleh supir pribadinya, menurutnya itu terlalu merepotkan.

"Tadaima Ojou-sama.."ucap Hanataro setelah membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

"Hn"Rukia hanya membalas dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Malam tiba dengan membawa kesepian baginya. Matanya seperti tak mau diajak kompromi dengannya sulit baginya hanya untuk memejamkan mata dan memasuki alam mimpinya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia akhirnya terlelap juga dalam buain angin malam.

^^ Hanna ^^

Seperti yang ia janjikan kemarin pada Yuzu setelah kuliahnya usai ia akan kataman kota untuk menemui salah satu adik Ichigo itu.

Rukia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya danau tanpa ada seorang pun. Rukia mencoba berfikir positif bahwa dirinya datang terlalu awal dari apa yang ia janjikan.

Sambil menunggu Yuzu, Rukia membuka buku gambarnya dan mulai menggambar yang kepalanya inginkan , menorehkan garis-garis abstak dan membentuk sebuah lukisan.

^^ Hanna ^^

Ichigo berfikir keras apakah ia akan datang ketaman kota atau tidak. perkataan Karin terus menghantuinya. Dan sekarang ia memilih untuk datang ketempatkan Karin janjikan.

Saat ia telah sampai didanau betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat bayangan Rukia yang selama ini mengisi mimpi-mimpinya berada dihadapannya.

Ichigo terus mendekat, ia ingin membuktikan bila itu memang Rukia.

Rukia merasakan ada seseorag yang mendekat kearahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menengok kebelakang. Seketika mata melebar kaget dengan siapa yang datang.

Ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

"Ichigo..?" "Rukia..?"ucap mereka bersamaan dengan perasaan yang berbeda kaget dan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

Bagaimana kelanjutannya.. apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Rukia dan Ichigo setelah mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan sekarang mereka dipertemukan kembali..?

Tunggu Chap selanjutnyaa yaa minna..

Mohon Ripiuwnya..!


	10. Ending Chap

_Ichigo berfikir keras apakah ia akan datang ketaman kota atau tidak. perkataan Karin terus menghantuinya. Dan sekarang ia memilih untuk datang ketempatkan Karin janjikan._

_Saat ia telah sampai didanau betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat bayangan Rukia yang selama ini mengisi mimpi-mimpinya berada dihadapannya._

_Ichigo terus mendekat, ia ingin membuktikan bila itu memang Rukia._

_Rukia merasakan ada seseorag yang mendekat kearahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menengok kebelakang. Seketika mata melebar kaget dengan siapa yang datang._

_Ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ada dihadapannya._

"_Ichigo..?" "Rukia..?"ucap mereka bersamaan dengan perasaan yang berbeda kaget dan bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

Gakk kerasa udah chap 10 ajaaa yaa..!

Yang udah ngeripiuw Fic ini terima kasih banyakk yaa.. karena ripiuw kalian Author semangat nulis cerita ini.

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan karena saya tergolong Author pemula..!**

Apdate Chap ini agak lama soalnya sambil mikir ending ceritanya...

Mohon Ripiuwnya yaa minna..!

.

.

.

.

**The Time Round**

.

.

.

.

mereka tersadar dari kekagetan masing-masing, Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kaki kearah Rukia dan memilih duduk disampingya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Lama tak bertemu Rukia..!"ucap Ichigo mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hn"gumam Rukia kecil.

Mereka kembali terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei.. Ichi aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu sebelum aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu.."ucap Rukia mengakhiri keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda mereka.

Ichigo mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan yang Rukia tawarkan, tanpa ada rasa heran dengan ucapan yang barusan Rukia lontarkan, Ichigo berkata dengan penasaran pada Rukia.

"Apa..?"kata Ichigo penasaran.

Rukia tersenyum lembut meski didalam hatinya ia merasa amat sakit karena Ichigo seperti tak tahu maksud sebenarnya dari ucapannya, tapi niat Rukia sudah bulat.

"Kenapa aku dulu membohongimu itu karena.. aku merasa kau akan lebih baik daripada harus bersamaku yang lemah, kau.. tampan, pintar, dan populer menurutku kau bisa melupakanku dengan mudah.."ucap Rukia dengan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Ichigo dengan tersenyum manis.

Inilah yang ingin Ichigo dengar, meski dirinya sudah mengetahui dari Kaien tapi Ichigo ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Rukia sendiri.

"Dan kenapa aku selalu membatasi diriku denganmu karena.. aku tidak mau kejadian dalam masa laluku terulang kembali, Grimmjow.. dia adalah salah satu orang yang berada dalam masa laluku yang kembali kesini, dia adalah luka bagiku, saat itu aku terlalu bodoh hingga aku bisa dibodohi oleh Grimmjow, dia luka yang selama ini masih belum bisa aku hapus.. maka dari itu aku tidak mau membuat luka baru diatas luka lamaku, sebesar apapun usahaku menghapusnya.."Rukia memberi jeda dalam ucapannya.

"Aku.. tak bisa menghapusnya, aku.. terlalu lemah hingaa aku tak sanggup menghapusnya.. dia kembali kesini untuk kembali lagi denganku tapi.. aku takkan bisa bersama dengannya lagi setelah itu ia mengerti dan mencoba semuanya dari awal dengan seseorang"tatapan Rukia yang awalnya sendu berubah menjadi lembut.

Sekarang Ichigo mengerti semuanya, timbul perasaan bersalah dihatinya karena beberapa bulan ini ia mengacuhkan Rukia begitu saja, tapi ternyata gadis mungil ini menyimpan sejuta luka dihatinya memendamnya sendiri dan tak membiarkan satu orang yang tahu, menutupinya dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang ia gunakan sebagai tebeng untuk hatinya yang rapuh.

"Haaa~.."Rukia mendesah berat dan kemudian menatap Ichigo dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Dan sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.."Rukia membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

Sedangkan Ichigo tetap diam denga ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat dijelaskan, Rukia mulai berdiri dan menghadap kearah Ichigo, senyum tulus masih ia tampakkan sedari tadi.

"Sayonara Ichi.."ucap Rukia dan melangkah pergi.

Otak Ichigo memproses ucapan terakhir Rukia, seketika ia bangkit dari duduknya melihat sosok Rukia berjalan pergi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ichigo berlari dan menggapai tangan Rukia menarik gadis mungil itu kepelukkanya sebelum gadis mungil itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Rukia tersentak kaget saat Ichigo menariknya kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat seperti anak TK yang tak mau kehilangan boneka kesayangannya.

"I.. Ichi..?"ucap Rukia keheranan.

"Gomennasai Rukia..!"ucap Ichigo tulus.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku Ichigo..?"tanya Rukia heran.

Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, ia mempererat pelukannya. Rukia lebih memilih diam dan membalas pelukan Ichigo dalam diam. Lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama.

"Gomen Rukia.."ucap Ichigo meminta maaf lagi.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Ichigo..?"tanya Rukia heran.

Posisi mereka tetap sama, masih berpelukan.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Rukia.."pinta Ichigo.

"Tapi.. kau sudah mempunyai penggantikukan Ichigo dan juga aku sudah harus pergi..?"tanya Rukia heran.

"Eh..? tentu tidak dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu Rukia.."ucap Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau seperti menghindariku beberapa bulan ini..?"tanya Rukia.

"Uhm, aku masih bingung akan perasaanmu padaku.. dan kau mau pergi kemana..?"ucap Ichigo setelah sadar akan kata Rukia tadi.

"Amerika.."ucap Rukia dan melepaskan pelukan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau harus ke Amerika..?"tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi, lagi pula aku sudah selesai dengan kota ini dan denganmu juga.."ucap Rukia.

"Dan apa yang aku bisa perbuat agar kau tetap berada disini..?"tanya Ichigo serius.

Rukia kaget karena Ichigo menanyakan hal yang ia selama ini pikirkan.

"Saat ada seseorang yang akan menahanku untuk tidak pergi dari sini.."ucap Rukia.

Rukia kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tadi ia duduki, Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dalam diam.

"Aku.. tidak akan menahanmu pergi dari kota ini.."ucap Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dalam, senyum tulus masih terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

"Tapi aku.. tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, meninggalkanku sendirian"ucap Ichigo lembut.

Rukia kaget apa yang diucapkan Ichigo, tapi ia tak menunjukkan kekagetannya secara langsung dia tetap tersenyum tulus kearah Ichigo.

Danau dan taman menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka. Meski mereka selalu diam dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Ketika angin berhembus kencang sepasang jemari mulai bertautan, saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

^^ Hanna ^^

1 bulan kemudian..

Wajahnya terbingkai indah dengan sebuah kacamata, dirinya terlalu terburu-buru hingga tak sempat menaruh jas putih yang ia kenakan diruang kerjanya. Setelah mengganti jas putihnya dengan _Taxedo _hitamnya dimobil, ia buru-buru menjalankan mobil sportnya.

^^ Hanna ^^

Gaun berwarna putih bercorak ungu sepanjang lutut itu membingkai indah penampilannya. Rambut yang biasanya tergerai indah kini ia buat menjadi sebuah simpul sederhana. Sepatu High Heels setinggi 7 cm menambah keindahan penampilannya hari ini.

Tak jarang ketika ada laki-laki lewat didepannya dengan mata berbinar-binar karena melihatnya. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari bersejarah untuknya, membayangkan itu membuat senyum cerah kembali kepadanya.

Tak lama terlihat mobil sport Orange mendekat kearahnya.

"Gomen aku terlambat..!"ucapnya keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan kearah Rukia.

"Hn.."Rukia hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi permintaan maaf kekasihnya.

"Hei.. akukan sudah meminta maaf padamu Rukia..."ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu.. ayo kita hampir telat.."ucap Rukia lembut.

"Hn"gumam Ichigo kecil dengan senyum tipis.

Mobil sport terus berjalan melewati jalan-jalan sepi menuju bukit.

Mereka berjalan dengan saling menggenggam tangan masing- masing. Saat mereka masuk beberapa tamu menyapa mereka hangat ada juga gadis-gadis yang merona malu atau menjerit kecil saat melihat pemuda yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Selamat Datang Ichigo, Rukia.."sapa orang bertaxedo hitam dengan nada gembira.

"Kemana Miyako-dono..?"tanya Rukia dengan memandang setiap sudut tempat acara digelar.

"Dia tadi bilang padaku ketoilet.."ucap Kaien dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei.. berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti itu.. Kau mempermalukanku"ucap Rukia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kaien.

Terlihat siluet memakai gaun putih panjang seperti putri raja berjalan kearah Rukia, Ichigo, dan Kaien.

"Itu dia Miyako-chan.."ucap Kaien.

"Halo.. Rukia-chan dan kau pasti Ichigo kan..?"ucap Miyako menyapa Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Uhm.. salam kenal Miyako-san.."ucap Ichigo sopan.

Dari arah pintu masuk pemuda berambut biru dan Gadis berambut _Tosca_ berjalan dan saling bergandengan tangan. Rukia yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda biru itu.

"Halo Kaien.. selamat atas pernikahanmu.."ucap Grimmjow bersahabat.

Kaien hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan selamat dari mantan kekasih Rukia itu.

"Hai.. Kuchiki apa kabar..?"tanya Nell.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. apa Grimmjow selalu menyusahkanmu..?"tanya Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Ichigo hanya menekuk wajahnya, ia cemburu melihat Rukia bisa berbicara hangat dengan Grimmjow yang menyandang mantan kekasih Rukia.

"Dia selalu bawel dan Manja padaku.."ucap Nell berniat menggoda Grimmjow.

"Hei.. kau lebih manja dariku Nell"ucap Grimmjow tak terima.

"Boleh kami bergabung bersama kalian..?"tanya suara dari belakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh kebelakang, raut ekspresi Ichigo perubah setelah melihat gadis yang berada disamping pemuda berambut sekelam malam itu, Rukia hanya memandang dengan senyum pasangan yang berada didepannya sekarang.

"Silahkan.."ucap Miyako sopan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Kaien.."ucap Inoue sopan.

Miyako dan Kaien hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Aku dan Ichigo akan berjalan-jalan sebentar Kaien-dono.."ucap Rukia.

Rukia dan Ichigo meninggalkan mereka ber-6 dengan tetap bergandengan tangan, Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan mungil Rukia. Mereka sampai dipadang bunga lavender yang berada dibelakang bukit tempat acara pernikahan Kaien.

"Mereka indah Ichigo.."ucap Rukia lembut.

"Tapi mereka tetap tak seindah dan selucu Chappy"tambah Rukia lagi.

"Hei berhentilah membanding-bandingkan sesuatu dengan kelinci menyeramkan itu Rukia.."ucap Ichigo heran.

"Hei mereka itu benar-benar lucu Ichigo.."ucap Rukia kesal.

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Padang bunga ini tak lebih indah dari dirimu Rukia.."ucap Ichigo lirih.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"_Aishiteru_ Rukia.."

"_Aishiteru mo_ Ichi.."

Angin membelai wajah mereka masing-masing. Mengantarkan kedamaian pada hati kedua pasangan ini..

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga ceritanyaaa...

Sekali lagi Author berterima kasih kepada :

Yang udah mau ngeripiuw cerita yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

Silent Readers.

Nge-follow cerita ini.

Nge-favoritin cerita ini.

Arigatō gozaimasu Minna-san ^^

Tunggu cerita aku yang selanjutnya yaa..


End file.
